Der Segen der Dunkelheit
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Snape, Harry und Hermine verbringen zwangsweise mehrere Tage eingeschlossen in einer Kapelle. Es gibt viel Gelegenheit für Gespräche, die im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schon ein Leben lang überfällig waren...
1. Kapitel 1

_Wie immer: Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – vor allem Dank für die Erschaffung unseres verehrten Herrn Professor._

x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x

**Der Segen der Dunkelheit**

Die komplette Welt bemühte sich nach Leibeskräften, in seinen Kopf einzudringen und ihn von innen zu sprengen. Jeder Herzschlag pumpte eine neue Welle aus Schmerz in seine Schläfen, unter seine Schädeldecke. Warum nur hatte er das Zeug von Madame Pomfrey nicht eingepackt, das ihm sonst so verläßlich gegen diese heftigen Migräne-Attacken half.

Snape schloß immer wieder kurz die Augen, weil das Tageslicht so ganz und gar unerträglich war, aber jedes danach zwangsläufig folgende Augen-Öffnen ließ den Schmerz nur stärker zurückkehren.

Und zu allem Überfluss würde es noch mindestens 24 Stunden dauern, bis er nach Hogwarts und in seine eigenen Räume zurückkehren konnte. Bis dahin würde er es, zum Wohle des Ordens, zwangsläufig mit Potter und Granger in dieser lichtdurchfluteten Kapelle aushalten müssen.

Verdammt. Kirchen und Kapellen hatten gefälligst dunkel zu sein! Dann würden die Kopfschmerzen ihm nicht gar so schrecklich zusetzen. Er hatte sich bereits in die dunkelste Ecke zurückgezogen die der kleine Raum bot, während Potter und Granger an einem der Fenster standen und sich von der Sonne bescheinen ließen, während sie Nutzlosigkeiten austauschten.

Die Kapelle war geschützt – und damit waren auch die beiden Gryffindors davor geschützt, von den falschen Zauberern gefunden zu werden. Aber sie durften keine Magie benutzen – bis morgen Mittag, wenn Dumbledore alles erledigt haben würde, was erledigt werden mußte.

Potter und Granger haßten es, mit ihm hier zu sein und er haßte es, mit ihnen hier zu sein, aber ihre Aufgaben im Orden hatten bereits Schlimmeres von ihnen verlangt und so hatten sie sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben.

Er hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, daß die Schmerzen noch stärker werden konnten – aber es geschah...

Kopfschmerzen .... wie banal das klang.... auch das Wort Migräne gab dem Ganzen keinen bedeutsameren Anstrich – und doch setzte es ihn beinahe außer Gefecht.

Ihm wurde langsam übel und die Sonne hatte noch gar nicht ihre hellste Kraft erreicht.

Unter den Schmerzen grinste er innerlich sarkastisch – vielleicht war ja doch etwas dran an den Gerüchten, er sei ein Vampir – das Sonnenlicht vertrug er heute jedenfalls überhaupt nicht und sogar wenn er die Augen schloß wurde es nicht so dunkel, daß es ausgereicht hätte um den Schmerz zu mildern.

Er hatte es schon vor einer Stunde aufgegeben, weitere Notizen zu machen, weil seine Augen sich nicht länger auf das weiße Blatt Papier richten ließen und jeder pulsierende Schlag in seinen Kopf seine Sicht für Sekundenbruchteile vernebelte.

Als er hochsah, bemerkte er Grangers Blick auf ihn.

Er konnte die Augen nur zu Schlitzen öffnen, weil er mehr Licht nicht ertrug, aber er sah, daß die nervige Gryffindor ganz offensichtlich mehr sah, als sie anging.

Sie sagte noch leise irgendetwas zu Potter und kam dann zu ihm rüber.

Das fehlte ihm jetzt noch. Reden würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

"Professor, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte sie leise – erstaunlicherweise sehr leise und er hatte das Gefühl, daß sie absichtlich tiefer sprach, als es mit ihrer Stimme normal war. Er war dankbar dafür, weil hohe Töne schmerzhafter waren als tiefe.

"Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten.", fauchte er sie an – allerdings bewirkte der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme in seinem Kopf einen so heftigen Schub, daß er regelrecht fühlen konnte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Ohne daß er es verhindern konnte, preßte er die Augen zu und hielt sich abrupt eine Hand davor, den Kopf leicht nach vorne geneigt, die Luft eines harten Atemzuges scharf einziehend.

Als er spürte, wie Granger ihn bei den Schultern faßte, zuckte er zurück, besann sich aber sofort eines besseren, weil auch dies das Gefühl in seinem Kopf verschlimmerte.

"Sie haben Kopfschmerzen, richtig?" Er wußte nicht, was sie das anging und er wußte, daß er es bereuen würde, aber er nickte mit einer kaum sichtbaren Geste.

"Migräne?" Ihre Stimme war so leise, daß es eindeutig Absicht war.

Er nickte wieder vorsichtig

"Ich kenne das – ich kämpfe schon seit Jahren selbst damit. Ist Ihnen übel?"

Ein erneutes, vorsichtiges Nicken.

Er wagte nicht, die Hand vor den Augen wegzunehmen, weil er wußte, was das Licht bewirken würde. Er wartete auf beißende Kommentare von Potter – aber es kam nichts.

Der weiche, beinahe besorgt klingende Ton von Granger irritierte ihn, aber er war zu sehr auf das Stechen in seinem Kopf fokussiert, um genauer darüber nachzudenken.

"Ich kann Ihnen helfen, Professor."

"Warum sollten Sie das tun?", konnte er sich die bissige Frage nicht verkneifen.

"Darauf antworte ich gar nicht." war ihre erstaunlich selbstbewußte Antwort, die er – was noch erstaunlicher war – unkommentiert ließ.

"Harry," sagte sie gerade so laut, daß Potter sie hören konnte "bring mir bitte von dem Tischchen da drüben den das breite Stoffband das da vor der Figur liegt – ja, genau, das dicke Brokat-Ding."

Er hörte, wie Potters Schritte auf sie zukamen. Was hatte sie vor?

"Professor, ich möchte, daß Sie Ihren Mantel ausziehen und sich das vor die Augen binden."

Er nahm die Hand von den Augen, hob den Kopf und öffnete weit die Augen.

"Wie bitte?"

Er zuckte zusammen "AH!" und schloß die Augen sofort wieder. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, sich übergeben zu müssen. Aber ein paar tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge verhinderten das.

Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Daß sie selbst Migräne hat? Sie kannte das? Sie war unter Muggeln aufgewachsen – vielleicht wußte sie ja wirklich etwas dagegen, das ohne Magie auskam? Wären die Schmerzen nicht so heftig gewesen, hätte er derlei Gedanken niemals zugelassen, aber sie WAREN so heftig und er klammerte sich an den Strohhalm den sie ihm bot.

Mit erstaunlicher Bestimmtheit half sie ihm aus dem weiten Mantel, zog ihn dann zu einer der einfachen, rückenlosen Bänke, drückte ihn herunter bis er dort saß und band ihm dann, ohne ihn noch einmal zu fragen, das dicke Band um die Augen.

Er war zu benommen, um sich großartig dagegen zu wehren zumal er von ihrer Bestimmtheit regelrecht überrumpelt war. Er mußte zugeben, daß die absolute Dunkelheit die ihn jetzt umgab ein echter Segen war und er ließ den Kopf leicht nach vorne sinken.

Granger trat um ihn herum und hinter ihn.

"Was hast du vor?", hörte er Potter leise fragen.

"Was meine Mutter immer mit mir gemacht hat, wenn es besonders schlimm war.", antwortete sie ebenso leise.

Also tatsächlich Muggel-Methoden. Sollte er sich jetzt Sorgen machen? Das würde er entscheiden, wenn er es beurteilen konnte, entschied er sich.

Einen Moment später spürte er ihre Hände an seinem Hals.

Mit einem Satz sprang er auf, riß sich den Schal von den Augen und sah ihr mit etsatztem Blick in ihr erschrockenes Gesicht.

"Was soll das werden??!!!" warf er ihr entgegen. Presste allerdings sofort beide Hände links und rechts an seine Schläfen und ließ sich taumelnd auf die Bank hinter ihm nieder.

Das Erschrockene von Miss Granger wich sichtbarer Wut.

"Himmel Herrgott nocheinmal – jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an, nur weil Sie mal jemand berühren will! Ich weiß wie sich Migräne anfühlt.Wir können die Kapelle nicht abdunkeln und wenn Sie uns hier nicht gleich vor die Füße kotzen wollen, dann setzen Sie sich jetzt wieder hier hin, machen diesen verfluchten Schal wieder um Ihre Augen, halten die Klappe und entspannen sich!!!"

Snape und Potter starrten Sie mit offenem Mund an...

Für einen kurzen Moment schien Granger erschrocken zu sein von ihrer einenen Courage, aber dann war dieser Moment vorbei und sie zeigte mit bestimmtem Gesichtsausdruck mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf den Platz auf der Bank vor sich.

In Snapes Kopf rotierten kurz die Gedanken, dann erhob er sich zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung und zur Verwunderung von Potter und Granger und setzte sich wortlos wieder dorthin zurück, wo er gerade gesessen hatte und ließ sich widerspruchslos wieder das Tuch vor die Augen binden, während er die erneute Welle von Übelkeit mit ruhigen Atemzügen bekämpfte.

Grangers Stimme war wieder ruhig und leise, als sie ihn ansprach: "So, und jetzt erschrecken Sie sich nicht wieder so unnütz, ich tu Ihnen nichts, aber ich muß an Ihren Nacken heran."

Er entschied, daß dadurch kaum ein Schaden entstehen würde und ließ sie gewähren.

Granger griff um seinen Hals herum und stellte fest, daß der Kragen seines Hemdes so stramm zu war, daß sie nicht wirklich an seinen Nacken herankam. Also trat sie um ihn herum, öffnete ohne jedes Zögern die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes, zog den Kragen prüfend ein Stück auseinander und war offenbar mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

Sie stellte sich wieder hinter ihn und dann fühlte er ihre Hände auf seinem Nacken, auf seinem Hals. Er rechnete sekündlich mit Kommentaren von Potter, aber auch jetzt blieb der junge Zauberer still. Vermutlich war Potter von den Aktionen seiner Kameradin ebenso geschockt wie er.

Als Grangers Finger nach bestimmten Punkten an seinem Hals tasteten, ging eine Welle aus Unwohlsein über ihn hinweg. Er war es nicht gewohnt, angefasst zu werden und daß es ausgerechnet Granger war, machte die Sache hier nicht besser.

Aber als sie die Punkte gefunden hatte, nach denen sie gesucht hatte und als sie das erste Mal zudrückte und mit einer streichenden Bewegung ihrer Daumen exakt die verhärteten Muskelstränge entlangfuhr, die in ihrer restlosen Verspanntheit Mitschuld an seinen Schmerzen trugen, konnte er nicht verhindern, daß er weich wurde, und sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ein wenig mehr nach vorne sacken ließ.

"Na endlich!", murmelte Granger zurfrieden und begann, ihm den Nacken zu massieren.

Snape konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so Unglaubliches gefühlt zu haben, das nichts mit Magie zu tun gehabt hatte. Bei Merlin, Granger hatte heilende Hände. Immer wieder fuhren ihre Finger mit sanftem, aber bestimmtem Druck über verspannte Muskeln und Nervenstränge hinweg. Zwischendurch fuhr sie von hinten mit den Spitzen aller Finger mit sanftem Druck und kreisenden Bewegungen durch seine Haare hindruch hinter seinen Ohren nach oben bis zu seinen Schläfen und massierte dort nur mit den Spitzen ihrer Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger die Stellen, an denen die Schmerzen am heftigsten pulsiert hatten. Erst tat sie dies immer im Wechsel, bis sie seinen Kopf, den er inzwischen locker nach vorne hatte fallenlassen, faßte und mit einer weichen Bewegung hochhob und nach hinten gegen sich lehnte. Als er den Kopf restlos entspannt tatsächlich leicht nach hinten gegen sie gelehnt liegen ließ und keine Anstalten machte, sich dagegen zu wehren, massierte sie weiter seine Schläfen und seinen Haaransatz über der Stirne.

Und mit jeder der streichenden, drückenden, reibenden Bewegungen ihrer Hände und Fingerspitzen wurden die Schmerzen weniger, wandelten sich von stechender Unerträglichkeit in ein unangenehmes Brummen.

Snape gestattete es sich, nicht mehr nachzudenken, sondern einfach nur noch zu genießen. Bei Merlin, das war wirkungsvoller als die Medizin von Madame Pomfrey und es war in jedem Fall tausendmal angenehmer!!!

Als Granger irgendwann mit ihren ganzen Händen seinen Kopf umfaßte und einen leichten, ungeheuer angenehmen Druck darauf ausübte und leise fragte, ob es jetzt ein wenig besser sei, war er für einen kurzen Moment versucht, es zu verneinen, damit sie nicht aufhörte, aber er murmelte ein kurzes "Ja, vielen Dank" und löste sich von ihr.

Als sie ihn losgelasen hatte und er den Schal von seinen Augen wegnahm, fühlte er sich von dieser neuen Erfahrung angefüllt, aber gleichzeitig auch leer, weil es vorbei war. Er konnte das Tuch von den Augen nehmen und wenn er nur blinzelte, war das Licht jetzt erträglich.

Potter saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an und als er sich zu Granger wandte, lächelte sie ihn freundlich an.

"Wenn es wieder stärker wird, sagen Sie mir bitte bescheid. Und es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun, ok?"

Er nickte wortlos.

Das Ziehen in seinem Kopf war jetzt erträglich, aber er war restlos verwirrt.

Potter stand auf. "Möchte jemand etwas zu Essen?" er ging zu der Tasche in der sie Nahrung und Getränke mitgebracht hatten.

"Gerne", antwortete Hermine und ging zu ihm.

Einen Moment später gesellte sich auch der Zaubertrankmeister zu ihm.

Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen hatte sich verändert. Und er war nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Still saßen sie beeinander und aßen, während sie sich immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen, die offensichtlich abschätzen wollten, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Alle drei spürten, daß dies hier auf eine Gespräch einer für sie gänzlich neuen Art hinauslief – aber keiner von ihnen fand einen Anfang. Also aßen sie erst einmal in aller Ruhe weiter.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Eine gute halbe Stunde saßen sie schweigend beieinander. Snape und Harry nebeneinander auf einer Bank – Platz genug zwischen sich lassend, daß dort die mitgebrachten Brote, etwas Obst und eine von mehreren Wasserflaschen stand. Hermine saß verkehrtherum auf der Bank vor ihnen. Jeder von ihnen drehte ein halb leergetrunkenes Glas Wasser in den Händen herum und war offenbar mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als plötzlich Hermine das Wort ergriff.

"Professor?"

Snape sah hoch und blickte sie mit seinem "jetzt kommt eine Granger-Frage-Blick" an, von dem sie sich aber nicht beirren ließ.

Während Snape und Harry gleichzeitig einen Schluck Wasser tranken, fragte Hermine völlig unverblümt: "Sind Sie eigentlich immer noch als Todesser bei Voldemort um für den Orden spionieren zu können?"

Harry verschluckte sich derart, daß er nicht verhindern konnte, daß ihm etwas von dem Wasser das er gerade hatte schlucken wollen, aus dem Mund lief. Snape hielt sich abrupt eine Hand vor den Mund, um zu verhindern, daß ihm angesichts seines massiven Hustenanfalls der seinem heftigen Veschlucken folgte, das Gleiche geschah.

Als Harry und Snape wieder Luft bekamen, legte sich über Snapes "WIE BITTE?" von Harry ein restlos entrüstetes "HERMINE!"

Diese schien die Reaktion der Männer eher nervend zu finden.

"Ja was denn? War die Frage so dumm?"

Harry sah sie entgeistert an – dann schien er zu überlegen. Als sein Blick sich änderte, wandte er ihn Snape zu und stimmte Hermine mit ernstem Gesicht zu.

"Nein, so dumm ist die Frage eigentlich gar nicht. Ich hätte mich nur nicht getraut sie zu stellen. Also? Professor? Wie sieht es aus?"

Aus Snapes Gesicht war jede Farbe gewichen.

Er schien von der Frage dermaßen überrascht zu sein, daß seine übliche Zurückhaltung in persönlichen Dingen kurz vergessen zu sein schien.

"Wie kommen Sie bitte auf die Idee, ich könne noch als Todesser agieren?"

Entweder war er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler, oder er schüttelte sich tatsächlich vor Entsetzen allein bei dem Gedanken.

Harry war in der Lage einen Grund zu nennen.

"Sie haben mir damals im Okklumantik-Unterricht gesagt, es sei Ihr Job, herauszufinden, was Voldemort zu seinen Todessern sagt."

Snape legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. Dann sah er die beiden wieder an.

"Und daraus haben Sie geschlossen, daß ich regelmäßig vor dem Dunklen Lord erscheine und dort undercover meinen Dienst als Todesser versehe?"

Harry zögerte, aber er wußte, daß der Gedanke nicht völlig abwegig war – das war jedenfalls seine Meinung – und so nickte er schließlich.

"Ja, das habe ich daraus geschlossen."

"Potter..." Snape sah ihn sehr eindringlich an.

"Sie" er wandte sich kurz Hermine zu "und Sie, sind also ernsthaft davon ausgegangen, daß ich tagsüber schlecht gelaunt meinen Unterricht versehe und nachts mordend, vergewaltigend und brandschatzend mit Voldemort durch die Lande ziehe. Und Sie sind der Meinung, daß Albus Dumbledore das billigend in Kauf nimmt, weil ich dadurch ein paar Informationen heranschaffen kann."

Harry und Hermine schwiegen – aber sie waren noch nicht überzeugt.

"Erstens – wann schlafe ich? Zweitens – warum unterrichte ich dann? Das wäre dafür überhaupt nicht erforderlich, ganz im Gegenteil!"

Hermine schien langsam überzeugt zu sein. Augenscheinlich weniger durch seine Worte, als vielmehr seinen Ausdruck, der durch seine Fassungslosigkeit immer noch erstaunlich offen war.

"Was haben Sie dann gemeint, als sie sagten, es sei Ihr Job herauszufinden, was er zu den Todessern sagt?

"Hätte Potter nur einen Moment länger nachgedacht, hätte er ganz von alleine darauf kommen können – schon allein aus dem Zusammenhang heraus in dem ich es damals gesagt habe, aber den Potters reichte ja immer schon ein einziger Gedanke, um ein Urteil zu fällen." Harry holte zwar Luft, ließ sich aber durch eine kurze, rasche Geste von Hermine stoppen, bevor er einen Ton gesagt hatte.

Hermine sah fasziniert Snape an, der sich angespannt mit der Hand über den Mund rieb, als überlege er intensiv, ob er reden sollte oder nicht.

Er holte zweimal Luft um zum Sprechen anzusetzen, bevor er tatsächlich etwas sagte.

"Ich kann das Gleiche, das Harry damals unkontrolliert getan hat, kontrolliert tun. Ich kann in die Gedanken des dunklen Lord eindringen, ohne daß er es bemerkt – bisher jedenfalls."

Er schüttelte mit einem belächelnden Ausdruck den Kopf.

"Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, daß ich Sie beide einmal so überschätzen würde. Ich war davon ausgegangen, daß Ihnen das aus dem damaligen Zusammenhang heraus absolut klar war – ich war jetzt kurz versucht, Ihnen Ihren Denkfehler nicht zu korrigieren. Aber zum einen bin ich nach wie vor der Meinung, daß Sie genug wissen, um nicht darüber aufgeklärt werden zu müssen, wie gravierend diese Information ist und zum anderen ist die Version die Sie in Ihren verdrehten Köpfen aufgebaut haben so undenkbar, daß ich immer noch fassungslos bin."

Er hob sein Glas wieder an den Mund und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

"Aber so abwegig war der Gedanke doch gar nicht, Professor.", warf Hermine ein.

"Ach nein?" Snape lachte bitter auf.

"Hat Potter Ihnen nicht genau erzählt, was er damals gesehen hat?" Er sah Harry an. "Glauben Sie wirklich, daß man einfach so in seine Reihen marschieren und ihn so täuschen kann? Glauben Sie nicht, daß es Gründe hat, wenn man sich von ihm abwendet, die eine Rückkehr unmöglich machen?" er beugte sich dicht an Harrys Gesicht heran. "Sie haben ihm gegenübergestanden. Sie haben mit ihm geredet, Sie haben ihn selbst erlebt. Sie von allen sollten es doch wirklich wissen. Glauben Sie wirklich, daß mich irgendetwas dorthin zurückbewegt hätte, wenn ich einmal den Schritt von dort weggegangen bin?"

Harry war ein wenig weiß um die Nase geworden, als seine Erinnerung nun in der Tat zu seiner Begegnung mit Voldemort zurückkehrte. Der junge Gryffindor schluckte und sah etwas betreten zur Seite.

"Nein, Sir."

"Gut..."

Snape setzte sich wieder gerade hin und nahm sich einen Apfel. Er biß allerdings nicht hinein, sondern drehte ihn gedankenverloren in seinen Händen.

Hermine ihm gegenüber rutschte auf ihrer Bank ein wenig unruhig hin und her.

Snape sah nicht einmal hoch, als er sie schmunzelnd anspach.

"Nun fragen Sie schon, Miss Granger, bevor sie platzen. Wahrscheinlich bekommen Sie nie wieder so eine Gelegenheit."

Ohne zu zögern nahm Hermine das Angebot an.

"Warum vertraut Albus Dumbledore Ihnen so bedingungslos?"

Nur wer ihn ganz genau beobachtete, konnte das leichte Zucken um seine Augen sehen.

Hermine hatte ihn ganz genau beobachtet und ahnte, daß sie einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

Sehr zögerlich antwortete Snape mit langgezogenen Worten: "Wer sagt... daß er das tut?"

Er betrachtete fasziniert den Apfel in seiner Hand.

"Er selbst.", antwortete Hermine sofort. "Er hat es in all den Jahren immer wieder gesagt."

Snapes Lächeln nahm eine Bitterkeit an, die man selbst von ihm nicht gewohnt war.

"Sie haben Recht, also lassen Sie mich meine Gegenfrage anders formulieren, Miss Granger."

Er hob den Blick uns senkte seine schwarzen Augen in ihre.

„... wer sagt, daß er es bedingungslos tut?"


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

_... wer sagt, daß er es bedingungslos tut...._

Der Satz, so leise er auch ausgesprochen worden war, hing schwer in der Luft. Hermine schluckte und Harry blickte verunsichert auf die Hände in seinem Schoß, in denen er mit den Fingerspitzen am Rand des Wasserglases entlangstrich.

Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, dann erhob sich Snape – langsam – als zöge ein schweres Gewicht ihn wieder auf die Bank hinab, blieb dann stehen und sah unschlüssig in der Kapelle umher.

Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht abwenden. Sie war fasziniert, betroffen und schockiert gleichzeitig.

_... wer sagt, daß er es bedingungslos tut..._

Sieben kleine Worte, die die Person des Professor Severus Snape gerade eben für sie gänzlich auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Sie sah in seinem Gesicht, daß er diesen Satz nicht hatte sagen wollen, daß er nun intensiv überlegte, wie er ihn ungesagt machen konnte, weil er wußte, daß Harry und sie nun mehr von ihm wußten, als er hatte preisgeben wollen.

Dumbledore vertraute seinem Zaubertrankmeister, weil er etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte...

Was konnte es sein? Ein Geheimnis? Beweise? Drohungen?

Welche Bedingung stellte ein Albus Dumbledore für Vertrauen?

Hermine stellte fest, daß die neue Sicht die sie nun vom Schulleiter hatte, sie mehr schockierte, als die Tatsache, daß Snape offenbar doch nicht so vertrauenswürdig war, wie die Aussagen von Dumbledore sie hatten glauben lassen.

Oder war es noch anders?

Snapes Blick hatte sich auf irgendeine künstlerische Winzigkeit in den bunten Fenstern der Kapelle gerichtet, um einen Punkt zu haben, an dem er festhalten konnte. Seine Hände bewegten noch immer den Apfel zwischen den langen Fingern, ohne daß es ihm bewußt zu sein schien. So mitten im Nichts stehend, den Blick in eine unbestimmte Ferne gerichtet, gedankenverloren einen Apfel in den Händen drehend, wirkte er irgendwie verloren. Er war so sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, daß er nicht einmal Hermines intensiven Blick bemerkte, dem im Moment keine noch so winzige Regung in der Gestalt und im Antlitz des Zaubertrankmeisters entging.

Wie hatte er gerade gesagt? ‚Vermutlich werden Sie nie wieder so eine Gelegenheit bekommen'. Vermutlich hatte er Recht damit.

"Welche Bedingung stellt er denn für sein Vertrauen?", fragte sie leise und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, daß Harry die Schultern sinken ließ, ohne aufzusehen. Er hatte offensichtlich gehofft, daß sie die Frage nicht stellen würde, die wie mit Zaubertinte in die Luft geschrieben zwischen ihnen gehangen hatte – die aber gleichzeitig in der Farbe des Verbotenen zu leuchten schien und ausstrahlte: frag nicht... frag nicht...

Aber sie war Hermine Granger und es lag eine offene Frage im Raum, die sie nicht selbst beantworten konnte. Also fragte sie...

Snape schien mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben. Hermine sah es in seiner unverändert unbewegten Haltung. Und ohne sich zu regen, ohne den Blick von dem Fenster zu nehmen, lediglich das Spiel seiner Hände mit dem Apfel anhaltend sagte er ruhig: "Das, Miss Granger, geht sie nichts an."

Als er dann seinen Kopf zu ihr wandte und sie ansah, ging ihr sein Blick durch und durch. Sie wußte plötzlich, warum alle es vermieden, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Die Ruhe in seinem Blick machte diese Erkenntnis möglich. Seine Augen waren tiefer als jeder Blick, den sie je vorher gesehen hatte. Man glaubte, darin auf eine gänzlich unromantische, dafür aber geradezu beängstigend intensive Weise zu versinken. Sie ließen einen glauben, daß man daraus nie wieder hervorkommen würde, wenn man erst einmal so tief hineingesunken war, daß man auf Severus Snapes Seele gestoßen war. Seine schwarzen Augen machten wirklich den Eindruck, als seien sie die Fenster zu seiner Seele. Aber niemand wollte die Seele von Severus Snape sehen – man hatte Angst davor, weil man sie böse glaubte, weil man glaubte, kein Gefühl dort zu finden und zu erfrieren – also sah man nicht hinein...

Aber Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden und so standen sie dort lange und Hermine spürte in ihrem Bauch, in ihren Armen, in ihrer Brust, daß die Empfindungen die sie für diesen Mann bisher gehabt hatte, daß ihre Vermutungen über seine Empfindungen den Schülern gegenüber - ihr gegenüber – falsch gewesen waren.

Der Mann da vor ihr, der sie nun so unbewegt ansah, wie er gerade das Kirchenfenster angesehen hatte, war verbittert und zynisch, aber er war weder gefühlskalt noch böse – doch dieser Mann hatte Geheimnisse, die weit von dem entfernt waren, was sie bisher geglaubt hatten.

Die ganze Szenerie war erstarrt wie eine Gruppe von Stein-Statuen...

.-.-.

... als sie das erste leise Krachen hörten...

Alle drei erwachten aus ihrer Starre und sahen sich verwirrt um. Das Krachen war vom Gebäude ausgegangen, aber es schien weder in den Mauern zu sein, noch von dem kleinen Portal auszugehen, das den einzigen Ein- und Ausgang darstellte.

Ein weiteres Krachen, das fast wie ein Reißen klang, folgte – lauter diesmal. Und diesmal konnten sie die Richtung ausmachen, aus der das Geräusch kam. Und der Blick aller Anwesenden richtete sich mit großen Augen auf den Boden der Kapelle!

Beim dritten Krachen zog sich ein feiner Riß durch den Steinboden und trennte Hermine und Snape von Harry, der ihnen gegenüber saß.

Harry sprang auf und stieg über den Riß hinüber auf die Seit der anderen beiden.

"Verflucht, was ist das?", erhob er als erster wieder die Stimme.

Snapes Blick wanderte hektisch den Riß entlang und dann legte er sich abrupt auf den Boden, das Ohr auf den Riß gelegt und legte für Hermine und Harry sichtbar einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

Harry verstummte und beobachtete, was geschah.

Als das nächste Krachen erklang, sprang Snape mit einer Geschwindigkeit wieder auf, die Harry und Hermine erschrocken zurückweichen ließ. Im gleichen Moment brach der feine Riß zu einem handbreiten Spalt auf, der jetzt auch die Wände der Kapelle zum Erbeben brachte.

Hermine gelang es, unter aufbietung ihrer gesamten Willenskraft, nicht aufzuschreien.

Snape sah für Sekundenbruchteile erstarrt in den Spalt hinein, dann kam wieder Bewegung in ihn.

"Potter! Verstecken Sie Miss Granger und sich hinter dem Altar. Wenden Sie keine Magie an!" er packte auf eine erstaunlich besorgte Weise Harry an den Schultern, der ihn nickend ansah. "Keine Magie!" wiederholte Snape eindringlich. In Harrys verängstigter aber nicht panischer Haltung war ein unausgesprochenes ‚warum' zu lesen auf das Snape reagierte. Er ließ nur die linke Hand auf Harrys Schulter liegen und zog mit seiner Rechten Hermine an ihrer Schulter zu Harry hinüber.

Snape flüsterte, so daß seine Stimme im nächsten Krachen kaum zu hören war: "Ich denke, daß dieser Riß nur ein Schuß ins Blaue ist. Sie werden jetzt versuchen, hier Magie zu finden. Wenn sie außer der Magie der Kreuze und der Marienstatue nichts finden, werden sie weiterziehen. Spüren Sie hier andere Magie, werden sie hochkommen – lassen Sie uns das nicht riskieren..." in seinen Augen war ein Flackern zu erkennen, hinter dem man mit viel Phantasie so etwas wie Angst erkennen konnte.

"Wir sollten die Kapelle verlassen!", schlug Harry vor.

"Normalerweise würde ich Ihnen zustimmen, Potter, aber wenn sie einen Probeschuß auf die Kapelle abgeben, dann werden sie diese Möglichkeit mit einkalkuliert haben und vermutlich draußen Wachen aufgestellt haben. Hier können sie nicht hinein – zumindest nicht von außen – nur von unten." Er sah wieder fassungslos in den Spalt, bevor er sich wieder Harry und Hermine zuwandte.

"Nutzen Sie von Ihren Gryffindorqualitäten die Richtigen... hören Sie auf mich und bringen Sie den Mut auf, keine Magie anzuwenden."

Er ließ sie los und schob sie in Richtung des kleinen Altars. Harry packte Hermine bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich, was sie wortlos geschehen ließ. Wenige Sekunden später waren sie hinter dem Altar verschwunden, während Snape weiter aufmerksam den Spalt im Boden betrachtete und wie eine Katze daran entlangschlich.

Dieser Anblick war Harrys und Hermines letzter Blick auf ihn, bevor sie endgültig hinter dem zwar kleinen aber massigen Altar abgetaucht waren.

"Wie können die von unten kommen", hauchte Harry Hermine zu.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung" zischte diese leise zurück "aber wir sollten nicht reden – keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns... HARRY!!!"

Hermine schrie den Namen ihres Schulfreundes gellend durch die Kapelle, als ein weiteres, jetzt noch intensiveres Beben gleich dutzende von kleinen und großen Stuck-Stücken von den Wänden und der Decke der Kapelle riß und hinabstürzen ließ.

Harry rollte sich, so schnell es ging, zur Seite, aber er wurde trotzdem von einem der dicken Brocken hart an den Schläfen getroffen und sackte in sich zusammen, unmittelbar bevor exakt unter Hermine ein weiterer Riß im Boden aufbrach, der die Kapelle nun wie ein Kreuz in vier Teile teilte.

Der Riß hatte in der Dauer eines Augenaufschlags eine Breite von fast zwei Metern, die Wand der Kapelle riß hinter dem Altar auf, der Altar selbst kippte schräg in den Spalt hinein und blieb dort mit der Kante hängen und Hermine fiel...

.-.-.

So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man starb, war ihr erster Gedanke. Und wo bleibt der Film, der sich jetzt angeblich vor meinem inneren Auge abspielen muß? Kein Film, keine Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, nur ein brachialer Ruck in ihrem Arm, der sie für eine Sekunde glauben ließ, er würde abreißen, als eine Hand ihren Unterarm wie ein Schraubstock packte und im Fallen aufhielt. Hermine riß den Blick nach oben und blickte in das vor Anstrengung verzerrte Gesicht von Professor Snape, der an der Kante des Spaltes lag und sie hielt.

Er mußte ihren Schrei gehört und einen unfassbaren Satz gemacht haben, um ihren Fall zu stoppen.

Ihr Arm rutschte ein Stückchen weiter nach unten und Hermine schrie kurz auf, bis seine Hand unmittelbar unter ihrem Handgelenk angekommen war und sie es schaffte, nun ihrerseits seinen Unterarm zu greifen, so daß ihre Hände und Arme des jeweils einen Armes sich nun gegenseitig hielten. Mit ihrem zweiten Arm griff sie ebenfalls zu und bekam einen halbwegs festen Halt. Jetzt war die Frage wie lange sie sich würde halten können. Mit seinem anderen Arm stützte Snape sich an der Kante ab. Hermine wagte es, einen winzigen Blick nach unten zu werfen und sah in unendlicher Tiefe ein glühend-rotes Band in der Spalte, als schwimme auf dem Grund des Risses Lava.

Sie hing über einem tödlich tiefen Abgrund!

Ihr Atem wurde schneller und panischer. Warum zog er sie nicht hoch? Sie sah wieder nach oben und sah den Grund in seinem Gesicht, in dem sich nicht nur Anstrengung, sondern auch Schmerz abzeichnete.

Als er sie gehalten hatte, hatte sie mit ihrem kompletten Körpergewicht an seinem Arm gerissen. Bei Merlin, wie lange würde er sie mit diesem Arm noch halten können?

"Lassen Sie mich nicht fallen, Professor", hauchte sie mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Ich lasse dich nicht los – eher fallen wir beide.", war seine gekeuchte Antwort. Und sie wußte, daß er die Wahrheit sagte.

Obwohl er sowiso bereits unregelmäßig und angestrengt atmete murmelte weiter Beteuerungen, daß er sie nicht loslassen würde, offenbar um sie zu beruhigen, bis sie ihn unterbrach.

"Sparen Sie Ihren Atem, Professor. Ich vertraue Ihnen", hauchte sie und setzte einen Atemzug später hinterher "...bedingungslos"

Sein Blick war für einen Moment verwirrt, dann kehrte etwas anderes darin ein, daß Hermine nicht einordnen konnte, aber dann war dieser Moment auch schon wieder vorbei und der entschlossene Ausdruck von vorher kehrte zurück.

"Du wirst nicht fallen.", sagte er noch einmal mit einer Bestimmtheit, die Hermine innerlich ein wenig aufatmen ließ. Sie vertraute ihm wirklich. Mehr als sie jemals jemandem vertraut hatte. Sie vertraute ihm gerade, ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, ihr Leben an.

"Magie?", war ihre hoffnungsvolle Frage.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber sie wissen doch jetzt sowiso, daß wir hier sind!", ihre Stimme nahm einen leicht weinerlichen Ton an, den sie aber bei den letzten Worten wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Nein, das wissen sie nicht, Hermine." Sein Atem ging stoßweise und vor Anstrengung machte er Pausen zwischen den Worten. "Vermutlich zerstören sie gerade dutzende Kapellen in der Umgebung und warten nur auf eine Reaktion. Wenn sie wüßten, daß wir hier sind, dann wären sie längst ebenfalls hier."

"Können Sie mich hochziehen?"

Er schien zu überlegen.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er. "Ich kann nicht mit dem anderen Arm nachgreifen, weil ich sonst wegrutsche. Ich hoffe, daß Potter so schnell wie möglich wieder zu sich kommt. "Potter!" rief er ungehalten in Harrys Richtung.

"POTTER!" erhob er seine Stimme nun laut. Und plötzlich war ein leichtes Stöhnen zu hören.

Snape sah zu Hermine hinab und dann schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen.

"Hast du einen Gürtel um?"

Hermine nickte.

"Mach ihn ab und dann leg ihn um unsere Handgelenke, binde sie aneinander fest, so hart es geht!"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und friemelte mit zittrigen Fingern den Gürtel aus ihrer Jeans und legte das stabile Lederband dann um ihr und Snapes Handgelenk, so daß sie die beiden zusammenband. Erst war es gar nicht so einfach, überhaupt bis an ihre hochgehaltene Hand zu gelangen, da ihr Oberkörper durch die hängende Position schräg war und der zweite Arm nach unten hing. So zog sie mit erst etwas ungeschickten, dann aber zügig kontrollierter werdenden Bewegungen das Ende des Gürtels durch die Schnalle hindurch, nachdem sie den Gürtel gleich mehrere Male stramm um ihre Handgelenke gewickelt hatte.

Oben hörte sie Rascheln und dann erkannte sie die leise Stimme von Harry.

"Was ist passiert?"

Snape zischte gepresst zwischen den Zähnen ein: "Stehen Sie auf und helfen Sie, Potter." Hindurch.

Erst klang es wie ein Stolpern, dann ein halblautes "bei Merlin" und dann sah sie Harry über den Rand des Abgrundes blicken. An der Schläfe lief ihm Blut herab und über die Wange.

"Hermine! Warte, ich helfe!" Er warf sich neben Snape an den Rand des Spaltes und griff nun ebenfalls nach ihrem Arm. Da er sich kontrollierter an den Rand legen konnte, reichte er ein Stück tiefer hinab als Snape und packte unmittelbar unter dessen Hand zu.

Die zweite feste Hand um ihren Arm ließ Hermine trotz ihrer Angst eine warme Welle durch den Körper ziehen und die Tatsache, daß es ausgerechnet Snape und Harry waren, verstärkte den Effekt noch.

Gemeinsam zogen der junge Gryffindor und der schwarze Zaubertrankmeister Hermine aus der Spalte heraus.

Als sie oben war, und alle völlig fertig auf allen Vieren ein gutes Stück von der Spalte weggekrabbeln waren, legte sich Snape schwer atmend einfach hin und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, während Harry Hermine half, den Gürtel loszumachen, der sie immer noch an Snape band.

Hermine erschrak, als sie dabei sah, daß sie ihre Fingernägel tief in Snapes Unterarm gegraben hatte, als sie an ihm gehangen hatte.

Auch als sie schon von ihm gelöst war, blieb Snape noch eine kurze Weile liegen. Sich in der Erkenntnis erholend, die auch die anderen beiden hatten – daß die Beben aufgehört hatten. Sie waren weitergezogen und hatten sie nicht gefunden.

Sie waren wieder sicher – für den Moment...


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Alle drei blieben eine ganze Weile einfach nur dort liegen oder sitzen wo sie waren. Sie befanden sich alle auf dem gleichen Viertel des Kirchenbodens, der nun wie ein zu lange gebackener Kuchen aufgebrochen und an den Kanten ein wenig nach oben gedrückt war. Harry saß dicht bei Hermine und begutachtete besorgt ihren Arm. Ihre Schulter tat ihr weh und um ihr Handgelenk bildete sich schnell ein immer dunkler werdender Kranz – der Abdruck von Snapes Hand, die sie vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte.

Hermine sah zu Snape hinüber. Er war noch immer auf dem Boden liegen geblieben, den Blick zur Decke des Gebäudes gerichtet, die nun halbwegs stabil zu sein schien, da die Erde aufgehört hatte sich zu bewegen.

Die Kapelle bot ein skurriles Bild. Der Altar war zu einem guten Drittel in dem Spalt verschwunden, viele der Heiligenfiguren aus den Wandnischen waren herabgefallen und zerbrochen. Eine zerstörte Marienstatue war wohl immer ein seltsamer Anblick, selbst für jemanden wie Hermine, der mit der Kirche nie viel zu tun gehabt hatte. Aber es gab Dinge, die man nicht anrührte – dazu gehörten für sie die Reliquien der verschiedenen Religionen dieser Welt. Eine zerbrochene Buddha-Statue hätte sie wohl genauso verwirrt, wie der Anblick des Marienkopfes mit seinem abgeplatzten Goldbeschlag, der einen halben Meter vom Rest der Statue lag.

Irgendwie wirkte Snape zwischen den Trümmern so, als sei er ebenfalls in viele Teile zerbrochen. Es bedrückte Hermine, daß er so still war und sie konnte ihre Augen wieder nicht von ihm nehmen. Harry betastete jetzt vorsichtig die inzwischen blauschimmernden Druckstellen an ihrem Handgelenk und als er einen bestimmten Punkt berührte, sog Hermine scharf Luft ein und zuckte mit ihrem Arm ein wenig von Harry weg.

„Au", sagte sie leise und betrachtete die Stelle genauer, die Harry berührt hatte. An ihrem Handgelenk, kurz unter ihrem Daumen zeichnete sich ein kleines Muster ab, eine Stelle, die besonders heftig gedrückt worden zu sein schien. Hermines Stirn runzelte sich ein wenig. Was war das? Sie überlegte, wo der kleine, aber deutlich tiefere Abdruck herkommen konnte.

Harry stand auf und ging zu ihrem Gepäck hinüber, um zu sehen, was noch übrig war. Der erste Riß war nicht größer geworden als eine Handbreit und der zweite war nur hinter dem Altar so breit geworden – zum Tor hin, war er sehr viel schmaler, so daß es kein Problem darstellte, in der Kapelle überall hinzugelangen.

Hermine betrachtete derweil intensiv ihr Handgelenk – bis ihr ein Gedanke kam... Sie legte sich ihre eigene Hand um das Handgelenk, so wie Snapes Hand darumgelegen hatte und sofort war ihr klar, woher diese spezielle Druckstelle kam. Snape mußte einen Ring tragen...

Sie sah zu ihm rüber und hatte einen ziemlich guten Blick auf seinen Arm, seine Hand. Er richtete sich gerade eben auf und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er sich auf den rechten Arm stützen wollte. Er verlagerte das Gewicht und rieb sich, als er saß, mit der Hand des anderen Arms darüber. Das Gesicht genervt verzogen.

Er trug keinen Ring...

Das konnte Hermine deutlich sehen... Sie hatte Snapes Hände immer schon beobachtet, wenn er im Unterricht damit agierte, aber nie war ihr Schmuck daran aufgefallen. Sie war fast sicher, daß er auch sonst nie Schmuck getragen hatte. Jetzt jedenfalls tat er es definitiv nicht.

Aber woher...? Sie betrachtete wieder den Abdruck auf ihrem Handgelenk.

Es gab eine einfache Möglichkeit.

Hermine erhob sich, ging zu Snape rüber und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden.

„Danke"

Er sah sie nicht einmal an.

„Ja, ja", war seine einzige abwehrende Reaktion. Dann schien er kurz zu überlegen und sah ihren Arm an.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung? Die blauen Flecken auf Ihrem Arm wird Madame Pomfrey sicher in den Griff bekommen. Haben Sie sich sonst irgendwie verletzt?"

Hermine verstand nicht, warum es ihr einen kleinen Stich versetzte, daß er wieder zum Sie übergangen war. Eigentlich wurde ihr jetzt erst wirklich bewußt, daß er sie vorher bei ihrem Vornahmen genannt und mit ‚du' angesprochen hatte."

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Und das habe ich Ihnen zu verdanken, Professor."

Er nickte nur und sah dabei mit ungehaltenem Blick seinen eigenen Arm an, als sei es ihm bereits wieder lästig, mit ihr zu sprechen. Hätte Hermine ihn nicht so gut gekannt, hätte sie geschworen, einen Hauch von Verlegenheit in seinen Zügen zu erkennen.

„Zeigen Sie mal ihren Arm, Professor.", sagte sie bestimmend und griff, ohne ein Einverständnis abzuwarten, nach seinem Arm.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie den Arm anfasste und fauchte sie an: „Lassen Sie das!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zog dann vorsichtig aber unbeirrt seinen Arm zu sich herüber.

Was hatte dieser Mann nur, daß er sich nicht anfassen lassen wollte?

Trotz seiner verbalen Widerwehr ließ er allerdings mit einem letzten „sieht auch nicht anders aus als Ihr eigener"zu, daß sie seinen Arm nahm, den Ärmel etwas nach oben schob, so weit der enge Schnitt dies zuließ und genauer betrachtete. Sein Handgelenk hatte sich bereits ähnlich dunkel gefärbt wie ihres, allerdings nicht von ihrem Griff, der nicht einmal ansatzweise so kräftig gewesen war wie seiner, sondern von dem Ledergürtel, der, wenn auch nur einen kurzen Moment, einen großen Teil der Last gehalten hatte. Der einzige Abdruck den Hermines Hand hinterlassen hatte waren vier halbmondförmige, kleine, aber erschreckend tiefe Einschnitte auf seinem Arm, in Form ihrer Fingernägel.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und tastete seine Finger ab. Als sie an seinem Ringfinger angekommen war, fühlte sie es, fühlte sie ihn... einen Ring... glatt, schmal, keine harten Kanten, weich gerundet... ganz offensichtlich mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihn unsichtbar sein ließ... auf dem Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand...

Hermine schluckte und als Snape plötzlich klar wurde, wo ihre Finger innegehalten hatten, zog er seine Hand mit einem erschrocken wirkenden Ruck aus ihrer und erhob sich augenblicklich.

Hermine blieb sitzen mit einem Gefühl im Bauch, als habe sie gerade jemand vor den Kopf geschlagen und sah zu ihm hoch.

Er stand unschlüssig vor ihr, umfaßte auf Bauchhöhe mit seiner linken Hand die Finger seiner Rechten, so daß seine Fingerspitzen auf dem unsichtbaren Ring zu liegen kamen, als wolle er sich versichern, daß er noch da war. Hermine wurde ein wenig flau im Magen, als ihr plötzlich klar war, daß sie diese Geste kannte! Sie hatte sie immer und immer wieder bei ihm gesehen – sich nur noch nie etwas dabei gedacht! In seinen Augen konnte Hermine die Gedanken rasen sehen.

„Kein Wort davon zu Potter."zischte er ihr leise zu und wandte sich zum gehen.

Aber dann schien er sich doch noch eines besseren zu besinnen, hielt inne, wandte sich noch einmal zu ihr und setzte ein kurzes, gepreßtes „...bitte..."hinterher.

„Es ist alles noch da.", warf Harry plötzlich von der anderen Seite der Kapelle ein und brachte eine Wasserflasche und ihre Gläser rüber. Er lachte, wenn auch nur halbherzig und mit einem bitteren Unterton.

„Sogar die Gläser sind noch in Ordnung."Er drückte den beiden jeweils eins in die Hand und füllte ihnen allen Wasser ein.

Still trank jeder sein Glas in wenigen Zügen leer.

Hermine glaubte, das trockene Gefühl in ihrem Mund würde sich auch durch einen ganzen Liter Wasser nicht verflüchtigen. Trotzdem tat es gut, zu trinken.

Snape sah Harry an, dessen Blut an seiner Seite bereits zu trocknen begann und es schien kein neues nachzulaufen. Er setzte sein Glas ab und zeigte auf eine Bank.

„Setzen Sie sich, Potter. Ich will einen Blick auf ihre Wunde werfen."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und kurz danach saßen Snape und Harry sich, quer auf der rückenlehnenlosen Bank gegenüber und Snape säuberte mit Material das er aus seiner mitgebrachten Tasche hervorgeholt hatte Harrys Kopfwunde. Es war nur eine Platzwunde, aber unversorgt hätte sie sich entzünden können und eben dies verhinderte Snape nun gerade.

Hermine stand daneben und beobachtete die Szenerie.

„Werden wir irgendwann erfahren, wovor wir uns hier eigentlich verstecken?", fragte Harry und Hermine war dankbar, daß diese Frage endlich noch einmal gestellt wurde. Ihr Bauch sagte ihr, daß sie jetzt möglicherweise endlich eine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekommen könnten zumal sie ziemlich sicher war, mitbekommen zu haben, daß Albus Dumbledore verhindert hatte, daß sie über die Natur der Gefahr aufgeklärt wurden.

Snape sah zwar nicht von dem auf, was er tat, antwortete aber tatsächlich.

„Drider"

Harry sagte dieses Wort offenbar gar nichts, während Hermines Augen groß wurden vor Entsetzen.

„Drider?? Ich dachte, die gibt es gar nicht – na ja – nicht mehr!"ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht hysterischen Unterton.

Snape schmunzelte sein gewohntes, hämisches Schmunzeln.

„Doch, die gibt es und ganz offensichtlich ist eine Horde von ihnen mit ihren mächtigeren Magiern gerade unter dieser Kapelle hindurchgezogen.

Harry blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte ihn extrem.

„Könnte mir bitte mal jemand sagen, was Drider sind? Ich weiß, daß ich im Unterrichtsstoff nicht so fit bin wie Hermine, aber etwas, das so eine Reaktion hervorruft, müßte mir doch in Erinnerung geblieben sein, oder?"

Hermine nickte.

„Das hatten wir nicht im Unterricht, Harry. In der Kurzform – Drider sind Wesen die halb humanoid und halb arachnoid sind."sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

Harry seufzte „bitte in Harry-Sprache, Hermine. Heißt das halb Mensch, halb Spinne?" er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Beinahe"brachte Sanpe sich wieder ein. „Halb Spinne, halb Dunkelelf"

Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten ruckartig nach oben. „Dunkelelf?"

Hermine nickte wieder. „Ja, Dunkelelf. Das heißt die Biester sind durch und durch böse. Leider sind sie auch intelligent und magisch begabt genug, daß sie mächtige Magier unter sich haben."

„Und genau davon haben sich einige mit Dumbledore angelegt, beziehungsweise mit dem Orden, seit Dumbledore ihn hinzugezogen hat, weil sie sich ausgerechnet Potter als ihr perfektes Geschenk an ihre Gottheit Lolth auserkoren haben.", ergänzte der Zaubertrankmeister, während er Harry ein Pflaster auf die versorgte Kopfwunde klebte.

„Wie kommen die denn auf diese Idee?!", fragte Harry mit einem leichten Kieksen in der Stimme.

Snape packte die Dinge die er benutzt hatte, wieder ein.

„Sie wurden vom dunklen Lord gezeichnet, stehen aber gleichzeitig auf der weißen Seite. Ihre weiße Seite würde Sie als Opfergabe prädestinieren, ihre dunkle Zeichnung birgt eine hohe Chance, daß Lolth Sie als Opfer akzeptiert. Eine perfekte Wahl – soviel steht fest."

„Na danke..."

Snape erhob sich. Und brachte seine Tasche zurück in die Ecke in der auch ihre anderen mitgebrachten Dinge standen.

„Wir sollten und vielleicht jetzt schon mal Gedanken darüber machen, wer heute wo schläft. Das Gebäude ist jetzt in sich ein wenig instabil, daher würde ich dazu raten, daß wir uns nicht gerade in die Mitte legen, sondern irgendwo an den Rand."

Während Snape und Harry für sie alle eine Schlafgelegenheit schufen, indem sie Trümmerstückchen zur Seite räumten und einen der Vorhänge dazu nutzten, eine Art Baldachin zu schaffen, der eventuell noch herunterfallende kleine Steine auffangen und abhalten würde, betrachtete Hermine die beiden Männer immer wieder.

In ihrem Bauch wußte eine innere Stimme, daß der Ring den sie gefühlt hatte, wenn sie ihn hätte sehen können, aus Gold gewesen wäre...

Snape war in ihrer Vorstellung mehr der Silber-Typ – aber es gab eine bestimmte Art von Ring, die praktisch immer aus Gold war... sie mußte ihn fragen... sie wußte nicht warum, aber mit jeder Stunde die sie länger in dieser Kapelle war, veränderte sich das Bild des Zaubertrankmeisters und es machte ihr Angst.

Sie hatte ihn gehaßt. Sie hatte eines der tiefsten Gefühle für ihn empfunden, die sie je empfunden hatte – und es war Hass gewesen. Für seine Ignoranz, für seinen Ablehnung, für seine ganze Art. Aber jetzt bröckelte dieses Bild und zutage kam jemand anderes. Ein Mann, der nicht aus rein bösem Willen und Launigkeit heraus so war, wie er war, sondern der einen Grund dafür zu haben schien.

Wenn es Gründe gab, so zu werden wie er war, dann mußten das gravierende Gründe sein.

Und sie überlegte, was für sie neu war an seinem Bild oder was sie sich jetzt und hier erst wirklich zugestehen konnte.

Vertrauen, das nur durch Bedingungen erhalten wurde. Das war neu.

Sein Beschützerinstinkt, der ihn stets hatte zur Stelle sein lassen, wenn Harry, Ron oder sie in Gefahr waren. Das war keinesfalls neu. Sie hatte es lange geleugnet, aber es war von Anfang an so gewesen. Sei es sein Versuch, Harry vor Quirrels Fluch zu retten, sei es die Tatsache, daß er darauf bestanden hatte, mit ihnen in dieser Kapelle zu bleiben, sei es sein Versuch, sie vor dem Werwolf zu warnen in dem er ihnen die Möglichkeit gab ihn rechtzeitig zu erkennen, sei es gerade eben der Moment in dem er sie gehalten hatte...

Und jetzt ein Ring an seinem Finger, den er unsichtbar hielt?

Hermine hatte Angst davor, daß Snape nicht der Widerling sein könnte, der es verdient hatte, gehasst zu werden. Sie hatte Angst davor, daß sie jemanden gehasst hatte, der andere Empfindungen verdient hätte.

Sie hatte Angst davor, ungerecht gewesen zu sein, nur weil sie nicht sehen wollte.

Sie ließ für sich selbst auch nicht die Entschuldigung gelten, daß er es ihnen so schwer wie möglich gemacht hatte, ihn anders zu sehen. Sie hatte von sich selbst immer das Bild gehabt, gerecht und halbwegs sensibel zu sein. Was, wenn dieses Bild von ihr falsch war? So wie ihr Bild von Snape falsch war?

Sie versuchte diese Gedanken von sich abzuschütteln, und rief sich in Erinnerung, daß es genauso gut sein konnte, daß Dumbledore etwas Widerliches gegen ihn in der Hand hatte, daß Snape selbst verschuldet hatte, daß er ein Todesser gewesen war, daß er vielleicht nur mit ihnen hier war, weil er keine Lust hatte draußen mit den anderen zu sein und daß der Ring lediglich irgendein... nun ja... halt irgendein Ring war.

Sie mußte es erfahren....

Der Nachmittag verging in Schweigen und gelegentlichen Unterhaltungen über die üblichen Verhaltensweisen von Dridern, die stets damit endeten daß Hermine, vor allem aber Harry sich schüttelte vor Ekel und Grusel.

-.-.-

Hermine fand den kompletten Nachmittag und Abend lang keine Möglichkeit, Snape nach dem Ring zu fragen. Wenn eine Gelegenheit da war, brachte sie den Mut nicht zustande und wenn sie den Mut wieder hatte, war Harry so nah bei ihnen, daß es nicht ging.

So wurde es Abend und Nacht und sie legten sich schlafen. Harry und Snape hatten für jeden jeweils zwei Bänke nebeneinander gestellt, so daß sich eine Liegefläche in der Breite eines schmalen Bettes ergab. Snape legte sich auf die Liegestatt die zum Innenraum zeigte, Hermine nahm die Mitte und Harrys „Bett"stand an der Wand.

Eine Decke unter jedem machte die Schlafgelegenheit zwar nicht wirklich weich, aber für diese eine Nacht würde es gehen.

Harry hatte Kopfschmerzen bekommen und Hermine befürchtete eine Gehirnerschütterung. Aber da er sich weder übergeben hatte noch erneut ohnmächtig geworden war, hoffte sie, daß es nicht so schlimm war.

Er bekam von Snape etwas, das ihn schnell einschlafen ließ, wobei der Zaubertrankmeister ihm versichert hatte, daß es ihn nicht daran hindern würde, sofort aufzuwachen, wenn er gerufen oder durch sonstwelche Geräusche wachgemacht würde.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis von Harrys Bett nur noch ein tiefes, gleichmäßiges Atmen zu hören war, das anzeigte, daß er eingeschlafen war.

Hermine lag mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken und starrte das Licht- und Schattenspiel an der Decke an, das durch die zwei Kerzen erzeugt wurde, die sie angezündet hatten.

Snape, rechts neben ihr, atmete, im Gegensatz zu Harry , unhörbar, wie sie selbst.

Als Hermine den Kopf zu ihm wandte, lag er, wie sie, auf dem Rücken und betrachtete die Decke mit wachen, offenen Augen.

„Professor?", flüsterte sie.

„Ja?"

„Sind Sie verheiratet?"

Ein Moment herrschte Stille, dann antwortete er.

„Nein, Miss Granger."

Wieder ein Moment Schweigen, dann faßte Hermine sich erneut ein Herz.

„Aber Sie tragen einen Ring am Finger."

Keine Antwort.

Also versuchte Hermine es noch einmal.

„Warum verbergen Sie diesen Ring, Professor?"

Stille – dann aber doch wieder seine Stimme...

„Weil es niemanden etwas angeht, Miss Granger."

„Was ist es denn für ein Ring, das er Fragen hervorrufen könnte die Sie nicht wollen?"

Sie behielt ihn im Blick und nach einer ganzen Weile schloß er, ohne sich zu regen mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen und sagte dann ein wenig leiser als vorher.

„Es ist ein Ehering."

Er ließ die Augen geschlossen und Hermine brauchte ihre nächste zwangsläufig folgende Frage nicht zu stellen, da er sie selbst direkt beantwortete.

„Ich bin verwitwet, Miss Granger. Und nun lassen Sie es bitte gut sein und schlafen Sie."

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_**Hi Aisa:** Ja, Migräne ist wirklich schrecklich – und wie du siehst: es geht weiter ;O)_

_**Hi Arifilia:** Die Idee entstand aus genau diesem Grund – eine „wahrscheinlichere" Version von Snapes Tätigkeit für den Orden und seine Motivation es zu tun – und vor allem die immer wieder aufkommende Frage zu klären: Warum vertraut Albus ihm... (ich bin mal auf JKRs Version gespannt ;O))_

_**Hi MomoSnape:** Ja, ja, unser Severus als Retter in der Not (seufz) – da ist die Romantikerin mit mir durchgegangen – LACH – Aber die Szene war in meinem Kopf – also mußte sie auch raus..._

_**Hi CaligoCorvus:** Es ehrt mich, daß du denkst, daß mir Migräne bekannt ist aufgrund meiner Beschreibung davon. Glücklicherweise ist das nicht so, aber zum einen hatte ich auch ohne Migräne an dem Tag an dem ich die Story angefangen habe in der Tat sehr heftige Kopfschmerzen und lag mit einem Tuch über den Augen im Bett, weil Licht weh tat als ich daran „gebastelt"habe – und zum anderen hat mein Deutschlehrer mir damals mehrfach eindringlichst davon berichtet, wie sich Migräne anfühlt, die Schmerzen, die Lichtempfindlichkeit, die Übelkeit.... Eine große Portion Mitleid von mir an dieser Stelle an all diejenigen, die damit regelmäßig zu kämpfen haben.  
__Danke für dein Lob darüber, wie ich mit Snape „umgehe", bzw. ihn handeln lasse. Ich bin sicher, daß viele der Gerüchte die über ihn kursieren, ihm längst bekannt sind – z.B. das Vampirgerücht (das ich für SOWAS von abstrus halte, daß ich mich immer wieder an den Kopf schlage, wenn Fans JKR diese Frage ernsthaft stellen!!! Das mag aber auch an meiner generellen Abneigung gegen Vampire liegen (hab wohl in der Vampire-Rollenspielzeit als klavierspielende Toreador eine Überdosis bekommen –grins- ) Doch – die Story war als Fortsetzung geplant – ich mach nur normalerweise nicht so gemeine Cliffhanger.... Und wenn du doch mal zu Erinnerung an Regen kommst, bin ich auf deine Meinung gespannt... Grüße in den Nebel._

_**Hi Amruniel:** Noch ein Einser von dir – lach - ich freu mir immer ein kleines Loch in den Bauch, wenn ich sehe, daß du geschrieben hast – danke dir für dein Lob, das mir immer wieder eine riesige Inspiration ist!!!_

_**Hi LizBlack:** Ich fürchte, das war etwas gemein, Hermine fragen zu lassen, Sev aber keine Antwort in den Mund zu legen, die etwas verraten würde ;O) Aber du hast natürlich recht, er würde nicht einfach so etwas über diese Dinge ausplaudern – er hat ja für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu viel „gequasselt"_

_**Hi YavannaUnyarima:** Tut er das nicht immer? Die anderen selbstlos retten? Bisher ist das die Seite, die wir von ihm aus den Büchern am besten kennen – auch wenn es am wenigsten auffällt... Und na klar wird das Geheimnis noch gelüftet.... und dann wird wieder mal klar, daß mein Bild von Albus ein ganz spezielles ist ;O)_

_**Hi Noel McKey:** Ich mach gerne weiter, weil es bei so vielen Rezis gleich nochmal soviel Spaß macht!_

_**Hi Aisling:** Ich bin auch gerade in dieser Storyline besonders intensiv drin – deshalb schreibe ich auch hier weiter – während allerdings gleichzeitig DSmV weitergeschrieben wird (habe meiner Beta gerade den ersten Gabaldon-Band virtuell in die Hände gelegt – die ist jetzt erstmal beschäftigt und ich kann hier noch ein bißchen weitertippen – lach - )_

_**Hi Birgit 123:** Du wirst es erfahren..._

_**Hi SweetChrisi:** Danke dir! Ich mach auch ganz schnell weiter!_

_**Hi McAbe:** Ja, der Anfang war auch schon bei PM zu lesen – der Rest später vermutlich auch – aber ich mach das jetzt erstmal hier Kapitel für Kapitel fertig – für mich eine ganz neue Erfahrung, da ich ja eigentlich nicht kapitelweise schreibe – sondern durcheinander (Nasse Katzen war da bisher die große Ausnahme) Ich danke dir für dein Kompliment bezüglich der Analyse unseres Zaubertrankmeisters. Ich versuche stets, ihn in Charakter handeln zu lassen, ihn dann aber in Situationen zu bringen, die für ihn untypisch sind – wobei ich denke, daß hier bisher für ihn noch nichts untypisches drin war (kommt noch –ggg-) Welchen Preis zahlt, werdet ihr erfahren – und zwar bald – und es ist kein geringer... Ich werde an beiden Stories weiterschreiben – garantiert – mir liegt viel zu viel daran, um es nicht zu tun – auch wenn ich von meiner Familie Schelte bekomme, weil meine eigenen Geschichten dann liegenbleiben... aber mein Herz gehört derzeit Hermine und Snape... da kann man nix machen._

_**Hi Ranko:** So – ähm – ich bräuchte ihn dann jetzt bitte nochmal kurz wieder fürs nächste Kapitel – ihn-wieder-aus-deinen-Armen-zieh – LACH –_

_**Hi Ajuna:** Dann hoffe ich, daß dir die Weiterführung gefällt...._


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Der Knoten in Hermines Hals brannte noch lange, bevor sie endlich einschlafen konnte. Aber der Schlaf hielt nicht lange. Immer wieder wurde sie kurz wach und jedes Mal wenn sie zur Seite sah, war der Zaubertrankmeister an einer anderen Stelle der Kapelle. Manchmal saß er auf seinem provisorischen Bett, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, manchmal stand er vor einem der Fenster, die seltsamerweise die Beben überstanden hatten und sah in eine unbestimmte Ferne, manchmal ging er mit langsamen, lautlosen Schritten einfach nur hin und her und spielte bei jedem Schritt mit der Robe, die hinter ihm her und dann an ihm vorbei und nach vorne schwang, indem er den nächsten Schritt genau im gleichen Rhythmus ging, den der Schwarze Stoff in seiner weichen Bewegung hatte.

Er war schlaflos, ruhelos, rastlos...

Hermine tat immer so, als schliefe sie, aber irgendwann war auch sie wieder so wach, daß sie sich aufsetzte. Snape hatte gerade wieder vor einem der Fenster Halt gemacht und sah zu ihr herüber. Sie hatte kaum ein Geräusch gemacht, aber er hatte es trotzdem gehört, was in der absoluten Stille der Kapelle aber auch nicht verwunderlich war.

Der angenehm kühle Nachtwind wehte durch den Riß in der Wand hinter dem Altar ein wenig ins Gebäude, die Luft war frisch und leicht zu atmen.

Hermine erhob sich und ging zu ihrem Zaubertranklehrer hinüber.

„Warum schlafen Sie nicht, Professor?", fragte sie leise, als sie bei ihm angekommen war und sich neben ihn gestellt hatte, um nun ebenfalls durch die bunten Scheiben in die Schwärze der Nacht hinauszublicken.

„Es ist nicht sicher, daß sie nicht zurückkehren.", antwortete er ebenso leise.

Sie hob den Blick zu ihm. „Sie halten Wache?"Auf diese Idee war sie gar nicht gekommen.

„Soll Potter es tun mit seiner Gehirnerschütterung?"

„Nein, aber ich hätte wachen können."

„Nein...."Er hatte sie ebenfalls angesehen, aber jetzt ging sein Blick wieder zum Fenster in der offensichtlichen Erwartung von Widerspruch.

Hermine zögerte, aber dann sprach sie doch: „Sie werden Ihre Gründe haben, warum Sie das so sehen."

Snape sah weder erstaunt noch pikiert aus, sondern reagierte ausgesprochen unerwartet, indem er sein Gesicht für einen Moment ganz von ihr wegdrehte, so daß sie seine Reaktion eigentlich gar nicht erkennen konnte. Aber in ihrer intensiven Beobachtung des Zaubertrankmeisters, hatte sie inzwischen einige ganz wenige der sprechenden Bilder seines Körpers kennengelernt.

Das leichte Absenken seiner Schultern und das kaum sichtbare nach vorne Neigen seines Kopfes sprach von Betroffenheit. Aber er wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er nicht wenige Sekunden später seinen Körper wieder gerade aufgerichtet hätte. Den Blick wieder nach vorne gerichtet.

„In der Tat.", sagte er in gemurmeltem Ton.

Eine lange Zeit standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und sahen nach draußen, obwohl dies eigentlich unsinnig war. In der Kapelle war es durch die zwei Kerzen heller als draußen – und daher sah man draußen nichts als Schwärze.

„Wie war sie?", flüsterte Hermine in die Ruhe hinein.

Snapes Kopf wandte sich abrupt zu ihr und in seinem Gesicht stand eine Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit, Wut und Schmerz und Hermine wußte sofort, daß sie zu weit gegangen war.

Sie senkte verschämt den Blick und setzte sofort hinterher: „Entschuldigen Sie, vergessen Sie die Frage, das... es tut mir leid."

Erstaunlicherweise blieb er stehen und scheuchte sie nicht zurück ins Bett.

Die Minuten schienen endlos, bis er wieder sprach.

„Kennen Sie „Fiddler on the Roof", Miss Granger?"

Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt und wagte kaum zu antworten. „Ja, ich kenne es als Anatevka."

Snape nickte.

„What do we lose? Nothing much..."zitierte er kaum hörbar eine Zeile aus dem Lied, in dem sich die Bewohner des Dorfes Anatevka von ihren Häusern, ihrer Heimat verabschieden mußten. Hermine hatte das Lied in guter Erinnerung, weil es sie beeindruckt hatte, mit welch einfühlsamen Worten die Bewohner es einem klar machten, daß es nicht die großen Dinge waren die ein Heim ausmachten, sondern Kleinigkeiten, die jede für sich betrachtet, unwichtig erschienen. Ein Topf, ein Besen, ein Herd, ein Bett... zusammen ergaben sie eine Welt.

„...only Anatevka..." sprach sie die Zeile leise zuende.

Snape lächelte bitter.

„Ja, Miss Granger, nur Anatevka..."er holte einmal tief Luft und blies sie durch den Mund hörbar mit einem kräftigen Stoß wieder aus. Und dann begann er gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit zu erzählen...

„Sie war nicht groß, nicht klein, keine berauschende Schönheit, kein häßliches Entlein – ein bißchen wie Sie, nur dunkelblond, sie hat gerne gelacht und sie hatte keine Scheu davor zu weinen. Und sie war der freundlichste Mensch den diese Welt je gesehen hat."Er umfaßte sich selbst mit den Armen, als sei ihm kalt und legte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder zu sehen waren. Sein Blick wurde weich. Er atmete noch einmal tief die Nachtluft ein, bevor er weitersprach und als er es tat, konnte Hermine ihn kaum noch hören. Er sprach langsam und seine Stimme war noch tiefer als sonst.

„Sie war Heim und Herd, wärmendes Feuer, Zuflucht und Geborgenheit, und das alles obwohl ich sie nur sehr, sehr selten gesehen habe."

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Professor Severus Snape erzählte von seinem Innersten! Er erzählte es ausgerechnet ihr! Und er erzählte es, während ausgerechnet Harry Potter wenige Meter von ihm weg lag und schlief. Er erzählte von einer Ehefrau, die er offenbar geliebt hatte und wenn sie es recht beurteilen konnte auch jetzt noch liebte!

Wenn er aus dieser Situation erwachte, wenn ihm klar werden würde, was er da gerade tat, würde sie fürchterlich dafür zahlen müssen zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen zu sein, da war sie sicher. Aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn davon abzuhalten, weiterzusprechen. So blieb sie mit ihm in der nachtdunklen Kapelle stehen, die nur von dem flackernden Schein zweier Kerzen in ein Dämmerlicht getaucht war und lauschte der Erzählung, die vermutlich nur möglich war, weil die Dunkelheit sie bedeckte, so als sei sie, Hermine, gar nicht da. Ob er es als Segen empfand, sprechen zu können? Oder würde er sich dafür verfluchen?

„Sie war die zweite Chance auf die ich gewartet hatte, die Möglichkeit, alles wieder gut zu machen, der Weg aus dem Morast heraus..."

Er konnte sich unmöglich noch der Tatsache bewußt sein, daß die junge Gryffindor neben ihm stand.

„... und wer weiß, wie alles gekommen wäre, wenn sie mich nicht zu Albus geschickt hätte. Wer weiß, wo wir heute wären?"Er senkte den Kopf wieder nach vorne, den Blick wieder verdüstert, die Augen wieder geöffnet.

„... aber dann gäbe es noch immer keinen Weg Voldemort zu beseitigen und das hätte sie nie akzeptiert. Dafür liebte sie die Menschen viel zu sehr. Alle Menschen. Trotzdem hätte ich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen sollen, alle Zeit Jede Minute."

„Warum haben Sie nur so wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht?"hauchte Hermine, als er nicht mehr weitersprach.

„Das fragen Sie am besten den liebenswerten, mir ach so vertrauenden Albus Dumbledore und versäumen Sie nicht, sich dabei von ‚Seiner Liebenwürdigkeit' ein Zitronenbonbon geben zu lassen", antwortete er mit einer düsteren Bissigkeit im Klang seiner Worte. Noch nie hatte Hermine Professor Snape schlecht über den Schulleiter sprechen hören! Aber dann sprach er fast augenblicklich, ohne jede Bissigkeit und etwas lauter und schneller weiter: „Nein, tun Sie das nicht, das habe ich nur so gesagt. Es ist unentschuldbar, daß ich in diesem Ton von ihm gesprochen habe. Ich stehe tief in seiner Schuld und seine Beweggründe waren im Gegensatz zu meinen immer redliche. Vermutlich hätte ich an seiner Stelle das Gleiche getan. Der Schulleiter darf gar nicht wissen, daß ich Ihnen das alles erzählt habe. Er darf nicht..."bei den letzten Worten kratzte seine Stimme ganz plötzlich und er brach mitten im Satz ab, legte sich die Hand, von der Hermine wußte, daß sie den Ring trug vor den Mund, preßte die Augen zu, blieb einen Moment so stehen, nahm die Hand dann vom Mund weg und legte sie stattdessen über seine noch immer fest geschlossenen Augen, während er den Kopf weit nach vorne senkte, und wandte sich dann abrupt von Hermine ab, ohne die Hand wieder herabzunehmen – drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

Erst glaubte Hermine, er sei erschrocken darüber, was er alles erzählt hatte und wolle sich am Weitersprechen hindern, aber dann sah sie, daß sein Oberkörper, das vor allem die Schultern bebten. Er konnte doch nicht..... oder doch?

.... bei Merlin...

Eine tiefe Welle der Bestürzung überkam Hermine. Es gab Situationen im Leben, die so unwahrscheinlich waren, daß man sie sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Diese hier, war so eine. Sie konnte nicht einfach hinter ihm stehen und zusehen, wie er alleine versuchte, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen, die er gerade eben verloren hatte. Sie hatte überhaupt noch nie jemanden erlebt, der in einer solchen Situation so reagiert hatte, wie der Zaubertrankmeister es gerade tat. Er stand neben ihr und war doch gleichzeitig offenbar so allein, als gäbe es im ganzen Universum kein Wesen, das ihm Trost spenden könnte. Sie ging den einen Schritt zu ihm herüber und legte ihm eine Hand flach und hauchzart auf den Rücken. Alles in ihr wollte sich an ihn anlehnen, ihn fühlen lassen, daß jemand für ihn da war, aber sie ahnte, daß er mehr Nähe zurückweisen würde. Ihre Finger spürten nun, was sein Körper ihr bereits verraten hatte. Er weinte, ohne einen einzigen Ton von sich zu geben.

Aber als er ihre Berührung spürte, fühlte sie sofort, wie er sich wieder aufrichtete, den Rücken gerader machte, um schneller zu sich selbst zu finden. Er atmete ein paarmal tief durch und schien sich dann wieder gefangen zu haben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß er die Kraft dazu aus ihrer Berührung zog, als gleite ein Energiestrom durch ihre Hand hindurch in ihn hinein. Sie konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie die Last die er trug nun ihr selbst ein klein wenig die Schultern schwer machten und fragte sich, ob es ihm im Gegenzug um dieses winzige Maß besser ging.

Langsam ließ er die Hand und den Arm sinken und machte seinen Körper wieder völlig gerade, mit erhobenem Kopf – drehte sich allerdings nicht mehr zu ihr um.

„Entschuldigen Sie dieses unangebrachte Verhalten, es kommt nicht wieder vor."War sein letztes Wort zu dem Thema, bevor er sich mit einigen großen Schritten von ihr weg in einen dunklen Bereich der Kapelle bewegt und dort nur noch als schwarzer Schemen erkennbar war. Wie eine Katze, die sich verletzt und unter den Schrank geflüchtet hatte. Hermines Hand blieb noch einen Moment in der Luft, als läge sie noch auf ihm, bevor Hermine ihren Arm ebenfalls sinken ließ.

„Legen Sie sich noch ein wenig hin. Sollte etwas sein, werde ich Sie wecken."Seine Stimme hatte wieder den normalen Klang. Ein wenig freundlicher vielleicht als üblich, aber von dem was gerade geschehen war, war darin nichts mehr zu vernehmen.

Als Hermine sich wieder auf ihr Bett legte, hörte sie neben sich wieder Harrys ruhige Atemzüge und wußte sofort, daß sie kein Auge zubekommen würde.

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_**Hi Isaldaria:** Danke - ich schreib an dem Ding schneller weiter, als ich beabsichtigt hatte ;O)_

_**Hi CallistaEvans:** Dir an dieser Stelle erst einmal ein DICKES FETTES Danke für die Review-Arbeit die du dir gerade bei EaR machst!!! Ich bin völlig hin und weg, weil es ja gerade diese detailierten Reviews sind, die einem einen genauen Einblick geben, ob die Leser die gleichen Sachen mögen wie ich beim Schreiben, oder was ihnen nicht gefällt - ich danke dir jetzt schon mal vielevielevielemale dafür!!!  
Aber jetzt hierzu: die Lorbeeren für die Erschaffung der Drider muß ich an die Macher des Ad&D-Universums abgeben. Dort stehen die Drider ausführlich beschrieben im Monster-Manual - mit ekeligem Bild und allen Fähigkeiten... außerdem kenne ich sie aus den Darkelf-Büchern von Salvatore in denen mir auch erstmals an jenem schicksalsschwangeren Tag ein Assassine namens Artemis Entreri (hört hört...) über den Weg gelaufen ist......Ein Typ, der Snape vom Wesen her übrigens verflixt ähnlich ist.... Bin gespannt, ob dir gefällt, was ich aus dem Ehering mache... Snape fürsorglich und selbstlos - aber ich hoffe nicht ooC... Die Frage nach Dumbledores Vertrauen zu Snape ist für mich eines der elementaren Geheimnisse der Potter-Reihe. Ich hoffe, daß ich es in diesem Kapitel mit der Beschreibung der Gesten nicht übertrieben habe...und zum Abschluß wenn du mal in Orsoy vorbeikommst, vergiß das Massageöl nicht - darin bin ich Meisterin -ggg-_

_**Hi Ranko:** Dankeschön - ich hoffe das bleibt so ;O)  
_  
_**Hi XD stunddubel:** Hä???_

_**Hi MomoSnape:** Soviel Geduld mußtest du bis zum nächsten Kapitel ja diesmal nicht aufbringen -lach- und ich bin immer noch stolz, daß du EaR so magst ;O)_

_**Hi Pe:** Normalerweise müßte ich ja knatschig sein, daß du an meine FFs denkst, wenn du Kopfschmerzen hast, aber in diesem Fall nehm ich es natürlich als Kompliment -LACH- dankeschön!_

_**Hi SweetChrisi:** was das SS/HG-Pairing betrifft, überlass ich euch mal Euren Mutmaßungen - was hättet ihr denn gerne? Ja oder nein?_

_**Hi Birgit123:** Ich sehe ihn auch nie als das Ekel (obwohl er das meist ist -g-) Ich hoffe, daß dir meine Version des "dahinter" gefällt._

_**Hi Taro Misaki:** Danke für dein Lob - würde mich interessieren, was du von "Erinnerung an Regen" hältst, die ja bereits komplett fertig ist und an deren zweiten Teil ich gerade dran bin._

_**Hi McAbe:** War die Idee eines verwitweten Snape nicht schon 2748262666 mal da? -verwundertguck- ok ich hab's noch nicht gelesen aber bei den abertausenden Stories muß das doch schon da gewesen sein, oder? Klar werdet ihr mehr über die Verstorbene erfahren - einiges gab's ja jetzt schon in diesem Kapitel - mehr folgt... hier war dann auch schon snape-untypisches Verhalten drin... mein ich jedenfalls -g-_

_**Hi Amruniel:** Jap, es macht mir definitiv Spaß, dich sprachlos zu machen -ggg- ich versuche übrigens grundsätzlich, kein Detail aus den Büchern zu übergehen oder bewußt zu verändern. "Mein" Snape ist bis auf wenige Ausnahmen mit Sicherheit nicht der Snape, wie JKR ihn gedacht hat (obwohl es schon ziemlich geil wäre, mit einer meiner Versionen ihre tatsächlich für ihn gedachte Geschichte zu treffen -ggg-), aber er soll dem JKR-Snape auch in keinem Punkt widersprechen - egal wie abgedreht die Story ist.  
So, so... du heißt also auch Marion -schmeißwegvorlachen-_

_**Hi Nici1807:** Ich befürchte, daß du am Ende dieses Kapitels noch viel trauriger warst - sorry.... in welcher Richtung hattest du die Entwicklung denn vermutet?_


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Letztendlich war sie doch eingeschlafen und erwachte, als das erste Morgenlicht sie an der Nase kitzelte.

Als sie die Augen öffnete war der Tag zwar gerade eben erst, aber halt doch bereits wieder erwacht. Ein Blick nach links zeigte ihr, daß Harry noch immer schlief, aber sein Gesicht sah sehr friedlich aus und durch das Pflaster der Kopfwunde war kein Blut hindurchgesickert. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen.

Sie richtete sich auf und streckte ihre Glieder, die vom Liegen auf dem harten Untergrund ein wenig steif waren und sah sich dabei in der ziemlich verwüsteten Kapelle um. Das fröhliche Zwitschern der ersten Morgenvögel das von draußen hereindrang, stand in krassem Gegensatz zu dem aufgebrochenen Boden des Hauses, der sofort ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen aufkommen ließ.

Ihr Magen bekam allerdings noch eine zweite Mitteilung - und die war recht angenehm.

Snape hatte auf einer dafür mitgebrachten feuerfesten Platte in einer freigeräumten Nische, in der gestern noch auf Hüfthöhe eine Heiligenfigur gestanden hatte, ein kleines Feuer gemacht über dem er einen Kessel erhitzt hatte. Die Nische hatte genau die Höhe eines Tisches und eignete sich daher hervorragend dafür. Neben dem Feuer stand in der Nische eine Ton-Karaffe in der sich offenbar höchst angenehm riechende Kräuter befanden. Wie sie den Zaubertrankmeister kannte, waren sie gerade eben erst zerkleinert und zusammengemischt worden. Nur frische Schnittkanten ließen Kräuter so duften.

Als sie aufstand und sich noch einmal streckte, sah er kurz zu ihr rüber und in seinem Blick war nichts zu erkennen von dem was in der Nacht gesagt worden war. Er nahm einfach nur zur Kenntnis, daß sie wach war.

Das Wasser im Kessel kochte und Snape nahm mit einer Kelle soviel davon heraus, daß es für einen Becher reichlich war und wollte es gerade in die Karaffe gießen, als er, die Kelle über das Tongefäß haltend, innehielt, kurz zu überlegen schien und dann langsam das Wasser wieder in den Kessel zurückgoss.

Dann nahm er aus der Tasche, aus der er gestern auch die Dinge geholte hatte, mit denen er Harrys Wunde versorgt hatte, eine Schachtel hervor, holte einige weitere Kräuter heraus, zerkleinerte diese mit geübten Bewegungen ebenfalls und gab sie zu den anderen in der Karaffe.

Hermine konnte riechen, daß es die gleichen waren. Er hatte also seine Mixtur nicht verändert, sondern war nur im Begriff, mehr davon zu machen, als er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

Jetzt griff er wieder zu der Kelle, gab dann daraus in schneller Folge zweimal Wasser in die Karaffe und nahm den Kessel vom Feuer.

Er rieb sich die Hände an einem ebenfalls mitgebrachten Tuch ab, griff sich dann ein Buch, das er sich auf einer Bank bereitgelegt hatte, setzte sich dort hin und begann zu lesen, während der Aufguss zog.

Hermine verschwand kurz auf der winzigen Toilette, dem einzigen Nebenraum, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Sie kämmte sich die Haare so gut es ging, putzte sich die Zähne und vollzog wenigstens eine Katzenwäsche, bevor sie wieder zu den anderen ging. Harry schlief noch immer, aber das hatte Hermine auch nicht anders erwartet.

Als sie ihre Sachen zu ihrem Bett zurückgebracht hatte und zu Snape hinüberging, schien er immer noch unverändert auf der gleichen Stelle zu sitzen und zu lesen, aber er hielt jetzt, ohne von den Seiten aufzublicken einen Becher Tee in der Hand und pustete langsam und dabei voll auf das Buch konzentriert auf die Oberfläche des Getränks um es ein wenig abzukühlen.

An der Stelle an der Hermine gestern beim Abendessen gegessen hatte, stand ein weiterer Becher, aus dem es genauso dampfte und aus dem es ebenso verführerisch duftete.

Sie lächelte und wußte, daß sie seine Geste mehr ehren konnte, indem sie nichts sagte, als wenn sie nun in Lobes- oder Dankeshymnen ausgebrochen wäre.

Also holte auch sie sich ein Buch...

-.-.-

Eine gute Stunde später war Harry, definitiv lange vor seiner eigentlichen Aufwachzeit, aufgestanden. Snape und Hermine hatten die komplette Stunde vorher wortlos mit einigen Metern Abstand voneinander still gelesen und den wunderbaren Kräutertee genossen.

Jeder machte sich selbst aus den mitgebrachten Dingen etwas zu Essen. Während Hermine und Harry sich Brote belegten, öffnete Snape nur ein mitgebrachtes Gefäß, nahm sich eine Gabel und begann zu essen. Was aus dem Gefäß an Düften herausströmte war ungeheuerlich gut.

"Das ist aber nicht fair, Professor", grinste Harry – unvernünftig mutig, weil er definitiv noch nicht richtig wach war.

"Wir behelfen uns hier mit Broten und Sie verspeisen da irgendwelche Köstlichkeiten zum Frühstück."

Snape legte einen undurchschaubaren Ausdruck auf und antwortete zwischen zwei Gabeln: "Essen Sie lieber ihr Brot, Potter. Das hier mögen Sie nicht."

Harry schnupperte noch einmal in seine Richtung.

"Ich denke wohl. Oder schmeckt es nicht so, wie es riecht?"

"Doch", antwortete Snape langgezogen.

"Und wenn ich das von hier aus richtig beurteilen kann, ist das unter anderem Reis, Fleisch und Gemüse... sieht eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich aus - es riecht nur wirklich extrem lecker."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Heranwachsende Männer, immer hungrig - auf alles - es war billiger sie zweimal einzukleiden, als sie einmal satt zu bekommen...

"Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Potter, die Erkenntnis über einige der Zutaten wird vom Geruch nicht bis in ihr Gryffindorhirn transportiert. Und glauben Sie mir lieber, wenn ich Ihnen sage: Sie würden es nicht mögen."

Das wäre so ein schöner Schluß-Satz gewesen, dachte Hermine, aber sie konnte Harry an der Nasenspitze ansehen, daß er keine Ruhe geben würde.

Als er gerade wieder zu sprechen anfangen wollte, erhob sich Snape mit einem Ruck und einem extrem genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

"In Merlins Namen, dann probieren Sie es halt!"

Er ging zur Nische hinüber, legte mit einem Löffel eine kleine Portion von seinem Essen auf einen kleinen Teller, legte eine Gabel dazu und brachte es mit großen Schritten zu Harry. Den Rest seiner Mahlzeit in der Nische stehenlassend.

Harry blickte etwas verdutzt, aber auch hoch erfreut auf den Teller vor seiner Nase und nahm ihn.

Snape blieb vor ihm stehen, legte interessiert den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme.

Harry nahm die Gabel, sog noch einmal den appetitlichen Geruch ein, piekte sich dann einen großen Bissen auf die Gabel auf, steckte sie in seinen Mund und kaute.

Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden bis seine Augen kreisrund wurden, er den Teller neben sich abstellte und Gesten machte, die zeigten, daß er nicht wußte, ob er das was er im Mund hatte auch runterschlucken konnte oder ob er es lieber anders loswerden wollte.

Wenigstens diese Frage beantwortete ihm der Zaubertrankmeister auf der Stelle: "Wagen Sie es nicht, das wieder auszuspucken, Potter."

Seine Augen waren zu amüsierten Schlitzen verengt und mit einem gehässigen Ausdruck drehte er sich um, holte sich seine eigene Portion zurück und aß, an den Rand der Nische gelehnt, in Ruhe weiter.

Harry fächelte seinem gechlossenen Mund von außen mit den Fingern Luft zu, was höchstens eine psychologische Wirkung hatte und in seinen Augen war inzwischen regelrecht Panik aufgetaucht.

Hermine wußte nicht genau, auf wen sie jetzt wütend war, auf Harry, weil er darauf bestanden hatte, es trotz Snapes sehr konkreter Warnung zu probieren, oder auf Snape, weil er es zugelassen hatte, obwohl er es besser gewußt hatte?

Das wütende Gefühl wich allerdings schnell einer gewissen Heiterkeit und als sie unterdrückt zu lachen begann, funktelte Harry ihr, in Ermangelung seiner Sprechfähigkeit, seine geballte Entäuschung zu, während Snape sich von der Szenerie abwandte, damit niemand sah, was Hermine trotzdem kurz erkannt hatte - nämlich, daß er ebenfalls leise lachen mußte.

Hermine versuchte Harry zu helfen, indem sie ihm erklärte, daß er ein Stück Brot essen solle, da das gegen das ganz augenscheinlich höllisch scharfe Essen wesentlich besser wirksam sei, als das Wasser das er gerade in sich hineinschüttete.

Harry schwieg nach dem Abklingen des unerträglichen Brennens, in der Erkenntnis, daß es ihn nur schlechter aussehen lassen würde, wenn er sich jetzt auch noch darüber beschweren würde, daß er bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Snape hatte, für Harry absolut unverständlich, das Teufels-Gemisch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen komplett aufgegessen.

-.-.-

Sie waren noch keine zehn Minuten damit fertig, alles zusammenzuräumen, als sich das Portal der Kapelle öffnete und Professor Dumbledore, mit Remus Lupin und Ron Weasley hereinkam.

Mit höchst besorgtem Blick hatten sie sich in der stark beschädigten Kapelle umgesehen und erleichtert aufgelacht, als sie Snape und die beiden Gryffindor im großen und ganzen unversehrt auf sich zukommen sahen.

Snape gab eine kurze Übersicht über die Geschehnisse einschließlich Harrys Verletzung und kurze Bewustlosigkeit, ließ aber Hermines Fall in die Felsspalte aus und verlor selbstverständlich kein Wort über die Nacht.

Hermine sah Harry kurz an und er verstand sofort, worauf sie hinauswollte. Warum erzählte Snape nicht von ihrem Sturz? Sollten sie es stattdessen tun? Er schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf und Hermine nickte ebenso leicht. Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber es sagte ihr, daß es tatsächlich besser war, es nicht zu erwähnen.

Der Schulleiter erklärte ihnen erfreut, daß die Gefahr zwar nicht gänzlich gebannt, die Schule jetzt aber ein ebenso sicherer Zufluchtsort vor der Bedrohung war, wie diese Kapelle mit ihren geweihten Wänden und er versäumte nicht zu betonen, daß die Schule im Gegensatz zu diesem Gebäude auch von unten und oben sicher war.

Gemeinsam kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zurück, indem sie an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes apparierten. Das letzte Stück legten sie, wie üblich, zu Fuß zurück.

-.-.-

Snape ging mit Dumbledore ein Stück hinter den anderen und als Hermine bewußt wurde, daß Snapes langsamer werdender Schritt eindeutig bewirken sollte, daß sich der Abstand zwischen den beiden Zauberern und dem Rest verringerte, lauschte sie besonders intensiv, während sie gleichzeitig so tat, als sei sie darauf konzentriert, etwas in ihrer Tasche zu suchen. Sie ließ auch ihre Schritte langsamer werden.

"Der Monat ist vorbei, Professor und es wurde noch kein neuer Termin bestimmt.", flüsterte Snapes Stimme mit einem Ton, den Hermine bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte. Es lag eine unausgesprochene Bitte darin, obwohl es für jemanden der ihn kaum kannte, oder der nicht genau hinhörte, so klingen mußte wie man den Zaubertrankmeister immer hörte. Die tiefe Stimme sprach mit scheinbarer Ruhe - aber Hermine hörte ganz klar die Untertöne...

"Severus, das ist jetzt alles nicht mehr so einfach."

"Das ist Unfug", fiel Snape ihm ins Wort "Eigentlich sollte es jetzt einfacher sein als vorher."

"Das ist es nicht. Die Familie muß sich darauf einrichten."

"Die Familie, die Familie..." die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters klang verächtlich. "Es ist wohl längst überfällig, daß ich diese Familie einmal kennenlerne, meinen Sie nicht?"

Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen und lauschte weiter.

"... oder haben Sie die Karten neu gemischt und die Bedingungen haben sich wieder einmal geändert?"

"Severus...", der Schulleiter nahm einen äußerst beschwichtigenden Tonfall an. "Unter den neuen gegebenen Umständen wäre es das Beste, wenn es keine weiteren Treffen gäbe."

Der Zaubertrankmeister blieb stehen.

"Nein...." seine Stimme war nur ein tonloser Hauch. "Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein..."

Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, was geschah.

Albus war ebenfalls stehengeblieben und faßte Snape beschwichtigend am Arm, den dieser ihm aber ruckartig wieder entriß.

"Lassen Sie uns ins Schloß gehen und nicht hier darüber weitersprechen, Severus." er schien offenbar bemerkt zu haben, wie intensiv und lange Hermine nun schon in ihrer Tasche kramte. Aber Snape schien das egal zu sein.

"Es war die Bedingung, Albus... und ich habe, weil sie es so wollte, den Schwur an ihrem Sterbebett erneuert - aber Sie können mir nicht jede Grundlage unter den Füßen wegziehen. Wenn ich mich an meinen Teil halte, dann halten Sie sich gefälligst auch an Ihren." Snapes Stimme wurde wieder fester und bekam eine bedrohliche Note. Der Klang seiner Stimme war tiefschwarz geworden.  
"Wenn Sie das veranlassen, werde ich es nicht nur zu verhindern wissen, sondern sähe mich dann auch in keinster Weise mehr an unsere Vereinbarung gebunden. Ich würde ihn holen und mitnehmen und, bei Merlin, ich verspreche Ihnen, daß das nicht einmal ein Albus Dumbledore verhindern wird."

Hermine rollte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Es hatte wie eine Morddrohung geklungen.

"Severus, Sie wissen jetzt nicht was Sie sagen. Ich verüble es Ihnen deshalb auch nicht. Bitte denken Sie darüber nach und dann reden wir noch einmal. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns ins Schloß zurückkehren."

Albus Dumbledore ging mit zügigen Schritten weiter, widmete Hermine ein Stück weiter weg ein freundliches Nicken als er an ihr vorbeikam und ließ den Zaubertrankmeister hinter sich, der wie vom Schlag getroffen noch immer dort stand, wo das Gespräch stattgefunden hatte.

Snape starrte Dumbledore hinterher, die Hände an beiden Seiten seines gespannten Körpers zu Fäusten geballt.

Hermine hörte auf, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen und sah ihn einfach nur an, bis er ihren Blick bemerkte. Die anderen waren schon fast beim Schloß angelangt, als Snape und Hermine immer noch auf der Wiese standen.

Lange sahen sie sich unbewegt in die Augen. Snapes Atem, trotz seiner stillen Haltung kräftig und erregt, Hermines flach und erschrocken.

Sie hielten den Blick so lange ineinander, bis ihrer beider Atem wieder seinen normalen Fluß gefunden hatte und die Gestalt des Zaubertrankmeisters sich ganz langsam entspannte.

Hermine konnte genau sehen, daß ihm klar, war, daß sie die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte und sie sah auch, daß er abschätzte, ob das nun schlecht war oder nicht und wieviel sie auf die Entfernung tatsächlich verstanden hatte. Vermulich ging er Satz für Satz des Gespräches nach, um zu beurteilen, was offengelegt worden war. Aber ihm mußte auch klar, sein, daß, selbst wenn sie vor einigen Tagen noch kein Wort verstanden hätte, für sie nach dieser Nacht, viele Sätze dieser Unterhaltung Sinn ergaben...

Er schloß für einen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, lag darin etwas abgrundtief Düsteres, etwas das Hermine plötzlich mit jeder Sekunden die sie ihn ansah, mehr Angst machte und als er ihr ein grollendes, schwarzes "Verschwinde..." entgegenwarf, wandte sie sich augenblicklich Hogwarts zu und lief den anderen hinterher und sogar an ihnen vorbei.

Als sie an Dumbledore vorbeikam, sah sie, daß er innegehalten und sich mit einem erschrockenen Blick umgewandt hatte´, als habe er irgendetwas gehört oder gespürt. Und als sie sah, wie er an ihr vorbei in die Richtung des Zaubertrankmeisters blickte, ein erschrockenes, geflüstertes "Severus!" von sich gab und dann einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück in Richtung des schwarzen Zauberers machte, lief sie nur noch schneller.

War der Mann, der sie gerade fortgejagt hatte wirklich der Severus Snape gewesen, den sie zu kennen glaubte? Sie lief ohne anzuhalten bis in ihr Zimmer verschloß mit einem Ruck die Türe von innen, verriegelte sie, kletterte auf ihrem Bett in die hinterstmögliche Ecke, zog die Beine an und beobachtete ängstlich die Tür...

-.-.-.

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Kommentare zu den Reviews wieder im nächsten Kapitel – danke, danke, danke für eure Reviews!!!_


	7. Kapitel 7

**_Der Panther_**

**_Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Stäbe  
so müd geworden,daß er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt._**

**_Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht._**

**_Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein._**

**_Rainer Maria Rilke_**

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Kapitel 7**

Eine halbe Stunde saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett und versuchte zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Hatte sie auf der Wiese Snape den Todesser gesehen? War das sein eigentliches Ich gewesen? Hermine lief zum wiederholten Mal ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Aber wie paßte das zusammen mit dem Mann der ihr in der Nacht von seiner Frau erzählt hatte? Und hatte sie das richtig in ihrem Kopf zusammengesetzt? Hatte man aus dem Gespräch zwischen dem Schulleiter und dem Zaubertrankmeister heraushören können, daß Snape einen Sohn hatte?

In diese Gedanken vertieft, stand sie irgendwann endlich doch wieder auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Die Wiese war jetzt leer, von einigen Zweitklässlern abgesehen, die dort mit einem Ball irgendein Spiel spielten. Es sah so friedlich aus. Aber sie konnte von hier aus die Stelle sehen, auf der Snape vorhin gestanden hatte, als er ihr soviel Angst eingejagt hatte, wie in all den Jahren in seinem Unterricht nicht - nur durch einen Blick und ein einzelnes Wort...

Sie umfaßte sich selbst, ähnlich wie er es in der Nacht getan hatte und versuchte dieses extreme Unwohlsein von sich fernzuhalten. Es gelang ihr nicht. Ihr war kalt, obwohl sie spürte, daß der Raum warm war.

Warum entschied offenbar der Schulleiter darüber, wann Snape seinen Sohn sehen durfte? Was hatte das mit einem Schwur und einer Vereinbarung zu tun? Und von welcher Familie war die Rede? Ging es um die Familie seiner Frau? Oder um eine Pflegefamilie?

Endlos viele Fragen taten sich auf und sobald sie eine neue gefunden hatte, kamen durch diese eine Frage sofort weitere auf. Ein Faß ohne Boden, wenn sie nicht weitere Informationen bekommen könnte.

Aber wollte sie das wirklich? Was ging es sie an, in welcher Beziehung Snape zu Dumbledore stand? Was gingen sie die Familienverhältnisse ihres Zaubertranklehrers an? Sie würde nur noch wenige Monate an dieser Schule sein und danach würde man sich vermutlich nie wieder begegnen, sofern man nicht im Orden aufeinandertraf. Warum also ließ sie das Gehörte und Gesehene nicht los?

Sie zögerte mit der Antwort, aber letztendlich konnte sie sie nicht verleugnen - sie mochte ihn... und das nicht erst seit der vergangenen Nacht, sondern auch vorher schon. Sein verachtender Sarkasmus ihr gegenüber war im Laufe des letzten Jahres milder geworden und er war dazu übergegangen, ihre Arbeit einfach nicht mehr zu kommentieren, anstatt sie herunterzumachen - und mehr hatte sie nie gewollt. Sie brauchte von ihm kein Lob - es reichte, wenn er sie in Ruhe lernen ließ. Darüber war auch ihre Angst vor ihm weniger geworden, bis sie einem neutralen Status gewichen war. Und irgendwann hatte sie einen Weg gefunden, ihm ihre Fragen zu stellen, ohne daß er sich gleich belästigt fühlte, indem sie ihm am Ende einiger Stunden ein einzelnes Blatt mit Fragen gab, auf dem sie in kurzer Form die Dinge niedergeschrieben hatte, die ihr noch unklar waren oder die sie gerne genauer gewußt hätte. In der Regel nannte er ihr entweder sofort oder in der darauffolgenden Stunde den einen oder anderen Buchtitel oder beantwortete die Frage ebenso knapp und präzise wie sie die Frage gestellt hatte. Eine in Hermines Augen hervorragende Arbeitsbasis.

Hinzu kam, daß Hermine Lehrer vorzog, die sich nicht bei den Schülern anbiederten wie Trelawney es oft tat, sondern ihre Klasse durch Autorität im Griff hatten. Seit er sie selbst nicht mehr im Zentrum seiner Angriffe hatte und sie gelernt hatte, die Attacken gegen ihre Mitschüler nicht mehr so wichtig zu nehmen, war der Zaubertrankunterricht an die oberste Stelle ihrer Favoriten getreten und hatte sogar McGonagalls Unterricht den Rang abgelaufen.

Aber dieser Mann vorhin auf der Wiese... das hatte nichts mit ihrem Lehrer zu tun gehabt... Hermine seufzte laut auf, als sie sofort wieder eine Gänsehaut überlief.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich den Charakter des Zaubertrankmeisters in ihrem Lerneifer schöngeredet? Er war ein Todesser - er hatte selbst gesagt, daß der Schulleiter ihm nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen vertraute und - das kam Hermine jetzt erst wieder in den Sinn - er hatte nie den Posten des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen... warum nicht? An seinen eindeutig vorhandenen Fähigkeiten konnte es jedenfalls nicht liegen.

Sie gab einen genervten Ton von sich. Sie drehte sich mit ihren Gedanken im Kreis. Es konnte ihr doch egal sein, warum sie mehr wissen wollte! Sie wollte mehr wissen - punkt! Das hatte ihr bisher auch immer gereicht um mit Nachforschungen zu beginnen.

Hermine entschied, daß sie herausfinden wollte, was wegen und mit Professor Snape geschah und ihre dumme Angst würde sie davon nicht abhalten.

Ihr Blick ging noch einmal zu der Stelle am Waldrand zurück...

...oder doch?

Nein! Sie straffte sich einmal und griff dann nach ihren bereitliegenden Unterlagen für den Unterricht. Sie würde ja gleich sehen, ob sein Blick noch immer so düster war oder ob sie sich nur etwas eingebildet hatte.

Allerdings war da dieser erschrockene Blick von Dumbledore gewesen....

Egal! Der Schulleiter würde Snape nicht auf sie loslassen, wenn er eine Gefahr darstellte.

Gleich in der ersten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertrankunterricht und Hermine machte sich auf, hinab zu den Kerkern.

-.-.-

Auf halber Strecke wurde sie von einem Vertrauensschüler abgefangen, der sie informierte, daß Professor Snape heute nicht unterrichten würde und daß sie stattdessen in den Gewächshäusern bei Madame Sprout erwartet wurde.

Sie wandte sich in den Gang, der sie zum Ersatzunterricht bringen würde, aber dann hielt sie inne. Sie überlegte keine Minute, bevor sie sich umwandte und den Weg in Richtung des Zaubertrankklassenzimmers wieder aufnahm.

Je näher sie dem Klassenraum kam, umso höher schlug ihr das Herz im Hals. Ihre innere Stimme sagte laut und deutlich, daß sie unterlassen solle was sie tat – aber ihr Bauch flüsterte ihr unentwegt zu, daß jemand ihre Hilfe brauchte – das Snape ihre Hilfe brauchte? Ausgerechnet ihre?

Während sie mit den letzten Schritten vor dem Klassenzimmer langsamer wurde, kam die Erinnerung an die Nacht wieder auf. An das Bild des Mannes, der sich von ihr abwandte, damit sie seinen, unterdrückten zwar, aber eindeutig vorhandenen emotionalen Ausbruch nicht sehen konnte, an das Bild des Mannes, der sich dann in den Schatten der Kapelle regelrecht versteckt gehalten hatte. Sie hatte feuchte Hände, als sie den Griff der Türe berührte und diese öffnete.

Der Raum schien leer.

Aber gerade als sie wieder gehen wollte, hörte sie die Stimme des Schulleiters in Snapes Büro hinter dem Klassenzimmer durch die offene Verbindungstür.

"Der Junge gewöhnt sich langsam an die Familie und er ist jetzt in einem Alter in dem das Vergessen noch leicht fällt, Severus. Wenn Sie ihn aber immer wieder treffen, dann wird er innerlich zerrissen sein zwischen Ihnen und seinen Pflegeeltern. Sie können ihm keine Familie sein auch wenn Sie wünschen, daß es anders wäre – auch wenn ICH wünsche, daß es anders wäre. Wollen Sie wirklich, daß er immer wieder darauf gestoßen wird, daß die Familie in der er aufwächst, nicht seine ist? "

Hermine schlich sich in den Raum hinein und schloß leise die Türe hinter sich.

"Sie sind also der Meinung, Nathaniel solle mich vergessen, ist das so?" Snapes Stimme klang seltsam, obwohl er ruhig sprach und Hermine wünschte sich plötzlich wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Dumbledore gab einen Seufzer von sich.

"Severus, was ist Ihnen denn wichtiger? Das Sie ihn regelmäßig treffen, oder das es ihm gut geht?"

"Das ist kein Zustand für immer! Und es geht ihm gut, wenn er bei mir ist. Wenn der dunkle Lord besiegt ist, kann ich gehen, dann kann ich seine Familie sein, dann werde ich seine Familie sein!" wurde die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters lauter und erregter.

"Wir wissen aber nicht, wie lange es noch dauert! Voldemort lebt, trotz Ihrer Arbeit und wir haben nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, ob es noch ein Jahr dauert oder zwanzig. Und ich werde..." und jetzt wurde plötzlich die Stimme des Schulleiters auf eine für ihn erstaunlich düstere Art warnend "... den Eid nicht als erfüllt betrachten, solange Voldemort nicht besiegt ist, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Und ich werde den Zauber so lange nicht von Ihnen nehmen bis das geschehen ist."

Hermine hatte das beängstigende Gefühl, daß die Luft um sie herum zu vibrieren begann, als Snape weitersprach.

"Natürlich werden Sie das nicht tun." Er lachte hämisch "Wenn Rebecca gewußt hätte, was Sie vorhaben, hätte sie mich nie gebeten, den Eid auf Nathaniel zu erneuern. Wenn Sie mir den Jungen endgültig wegnehmen, wenn Sie Ihren Fluch nicht für weitere Treffen von mir nehmen, werde ich einen Weg finden, es selbst zu tun. Sie halten mich an einer Kandarre, die Ihnen jeder andere schon aus der Hand gerissen hätte, Albus. Vergessen Sie nicht, wer ich bin!"

"Wer Sie waren, Severus, wer sie waren... und nein – das vergesse ich nicht und das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich alles so belassen werde, wie es ist. Ihr Einsatz ist mehr als lobenswert und ich sehe, wie sehr Sie sich in all der Zeit bemühen, ich weiß auch, daß ich Ihnen im Grunde genommen auch ohne all dies vertrauen kann, aber was heute auf der Wiese geschehen ist, hat deutlich gezeigt, daß ich letztendlich doch nach wie vor auf Sie achtgeben muß. Sehen Sie sich an – es ist lange her, aber Sie haben es auch jetzt in diesem Moment nicht unter Kontrolle. Was würden Sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, mit mir tun, wenn Sie es könnten, Severus, wenn ich nicht durch den Zauber gegen Sie gewappnet wäre? Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen und das wußte auch Rebecca. Das Ziel ist wichtiger als Sie und so hart es ist, das Ziel ist auch wichtiger als Ihre Wünsche als Vater. Mir gefällt das ebensowenig wie Ihnen, aber Sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl. Sie sind unendlich wichtig für uns und es ist daher notwendig, daß Sie sich in dem gesteckten Rahmen weiter frei bewegen können, aber ich muß auf Sie achtgeben, werter Freund. Das ist mir heute wieder einmal besonders klar geworden."

"Sie können nicht immer überall sein, Albus.", knurrte Snape bösartig.

"Ist das eine Drohung, Severus? Wenn ja, ist das sicher der falsche Weg um von mir zu bekommen, was Sie wollen." Dumbldedores Stimme war nun ebenfalls bedrohlich und eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, bis Snape ein leises und irgendwie besiegt klingendes: "Nein... natürlich nicht..." sprach. Das Vibrieren der Luft verschwand.

"Gut."

"Albus..."

"Ja, Severus?"

"Ich möchte mich wenigstens verabschieden... bitte..."

Wieder Schweigen..., dann Dumbledores Stimme in versöhnlichem Ton: "Ich werde es arrangieren. Heute abend an der üblichen Stelle."

Einen Moment später hörte Hermine Schritte und sie versteckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um nicht vom Schulleiter bemerkt zu werden, der in großen Schritten durch den Schulraum hindurchging und das Zimmer verließ.

Als die Türe sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, war es für einen Moment totenstill und Hermine überlegte verzweifelt, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Hierbleiben? Den Klassenraum verlassen? Zu ihm gehen?

Sie sah, wie das Licht in Snapes Büro bis auf leichten Kerzenschein ausging und fragte sich, ob er jetzt ebenfalls herauskommen würde.

Sie erschrak sich in ihren Überlegungen fast zu Tode, als Snape urplötzlich einen gellenden, verzweifelten und wütenden Schrei von sich gab und unmittelbar darauf irgendetwas Großes in tausend Stücke zerschellte.

Jetzt in dieses Zimmer hineinzugehen schien so intelligent wie der Besuch eines Käfigs mit hungrigen Löwen...

Aber Hermine konnte nicht anders...

-.-.-

Er saß in seinem halbdunklen Büro an seinem Schreibtisch, die Stirn vor sich, auf die verschränkten Arme auf den Tisch gelegt. Vor der Wand neben der Tür lagen zahllose Scherben, die wohl einmal ein großes Vorratsgefäß gewesen waren. Zwischen den Scherben lagen getrocknete Blätterkrümel – der Inhalt des Gefäßes.

Er bemerkte sie nicht. Erst als sie praktisch schon neben ihm stand wurde er sich offenbar ihrer Gegenwart bewußt, hob seinen Kopf mit einem wütenden Ruck und fragte zischend "Was denn noch?" – aber sein Blick zeigte sofort, daß er Albus erwartet hatte – nicht sie... ganz sicher nicht sie...

Da es im Labor fast dunkel war stand sie im Gegenlicht des Klassenzimmers. Vermutlich sah er im ersten Moment nur ihre Silouette – nur dadurch war sein erstes, völlig verstört und ungläubig klingendes Wort zu erklären – und Hermine spürte im gleichen Moment wieder das Vibrieren in der Luft um sie herum – aber diesmal löste es nicht Angst, sondern ein ganz und gar unglaubliches Wohlbefinden aus...

"Rebecca?!!"

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_**McAbe:** Jaaaaa! Die erste, die es konkret ausfomuliert "das Böse bricht hervor" – yeoh! Er ist kein liebenswürdiger, braver Lehrer – sondern ein Ex-Todesser! (also definitiv jemand, den ich nicht bis zur Weißglut reizen würde –ggg-) Und ja... ist es nicht ein Zufall, daß Hermine so ein bißchen aussieht, wie seine Frau.....? –schmunzel-_

_**SweetChrisi:** Anatevka gibt es wirklich. In der deutschen Version heißt es genau so: "Anatevka" und in der englischen Version "Fiddler on the Roof". Ein paar Welthits wie "Wenn ich einmal reich wär" (If I were a rich man..) und andere sind aus diesem Musical das auch verfilmt worden ist. Ich habe mich mit dem Zitat ein winziges bißchen vertan – es heißt "What do we LEAVE" und nicht "what do we lose" – aber da das inhaltlich trotzdem stimmt – auch für den Song – , weil es ja darum geht, daß sie ihr Dorf verlieren, weil sie es verlassenmüssen, lasse ich es so stehen. Kann ja auch sein, daß Snape sich mit dem einen Wort vertan hat –gggg-_

_**Mrs. N. Snape:** Und hier geht es schon weiter – viel Spa_

_**Sveni:** -bösegrins- ich will doch, daß ihr zum nächsten Kapitel wiederkommt –ggg-_

_**CallistaEvans:** Auch dir Dank für die ausführlichen Worte. Du hast es auf den Punkt getroffen – er würde mehr nicht zulassen, weil er sich gedemütigt fühlen würde. Schlimm genug daß sie es mitbekommt – aber jetzt deutliches Mitleid abkriegen??? Merlin bewahre!!! Der zukünftige Umgang wird dadurch natürlich verändert –ggg- Ich beeile mich, um den Rezi-Vorsprung wieder aufzunehmen –ggg- aber ich fürchte dafür wird meine Zeit nicht reichen....  
Von den Drider wird es natürlich auch noch mehr geben – die Gefahr ist ja längst nicht gebannt... und Snape und Hermine haben auch noch einiges vor sich... Ich freue mich, daß die Wandlung in der Story unerwartet kam – ich bin einfach der Meinung, daß die Gefährlichkeit von Snape bei all den freundlichen Gefühlen die ich ihm entgegenbringe, normalerweise etwas zu unerwähnt bleibt. Er WAR ein Todesser – daran beißt die Maus keinen Faden ab. Und das heißt mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit unverzeihliche Flüche zum Frühstück, Marodieren zum Mittagessen und dunkle Rituale vor dem Schlafengehen – ok – so krass nicht – aber doch immerhin....diesen Aspekt möchte ich einfach mal mit aufgreifen – auch wenn ich denke, daß JKR ihren Dumbledore ohne Bedingungen Snape_ _vertrauen läßt (und ich bin ja sooo gespannt auf ihren Grund...)_

_**Nici1807:** Na? Wie siehst du die Chancen für ein "Happy End" jetzt? –hüste- hab ich schonmal erwähnt, daß ich Geschichten nicht mag, an deren Ende ich mich schlechter fühle als vorher? Ich bin sozusagen Gründungsmitglied der Vereinigung zum Erhalt des Happy-Ends –ggg- ich könnte unseren Zaubertrankmeister NIE irgendwo in Trauer zurücklassen..._

_**Amruniel:** Ich möchte aaauch mal von Snape Tee gekocht bekommen...._

_**Angel-of-Mystic:** Ich wundere mich immer noch, daß der verwitwete Snape neu sein soll –staun- ich liebe es, daß dir die zarten Momente an der Story gefallen – danke dafür. Natürlich unterhalten Hermine und Severus sich auch in den weiteren Kapiteln – und was Albus gegen Sev in der Hand hat – dürfte langsam klar sein, oder?_

_**Pe:** Einen Teil hast du in diesem Kapitel erfahren... mehr später ;O)_

_**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Glaub mir – meine Geschichten gehen mir genauso nahe, wie euch –lach- ich hänge total in den Seilen, wenn es Snape oder Hermine in meinen Geschichten schlecht geht und ich sitze auf Wolke 7 wenn es ihnen gut geht. Ich hoffe es wurde klar, daß Albus sein Versprechen nicht einfach nur so brechen will, sondern dafür Gründe anführt (ich finde allerdings auch, daß er da zu weit geht!!!)_

_**Sevena:** HEY jemand, der meine Bücher kaufen wird, wenn ich endlich eins fertig hab –lach- bin echt mal gespannt, ob ich mit meinem Nicht-Potter-Roman irgendwann mal fertig werde –ggg-Ranko: oookeeey - dankeschön_

_**Taro Misaki:** Ich bedanke mich vieltausendmal für die ausführliche Review zu EaR und bin immer wieder begeistert, wenn Leser, wie du jetzt auch, meine Lieblingsdialoge oder –sätze rauspicken und mir sagen, daß sie die besonders mochten "kein guter Tag in einer Reihe von nicht guten Tagen..." :O) –freu- Es war gar keine "Absicht" in Bezug auf dich, daß Snapes Frau jetzt ausgerechnet Rebecca hieß –lach- es ist nur einer meiner favorisierten Namen überhaupt. Wenn meine Tochter nicht den Namen Sarah Yasmeena bekomme hätte, hieße sie jetzt Rebecca Yasmeena. Das war ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen –lach- Mit deine Theorien hast du ja ziemlich recht gehabt –applaus- und ja – die "scharfes-Essen"-Kiste ist wohl irgendwie wirklich aus den Erinnerungen als Mutter entsprungen.-lach-_

_**Birgit123:** Hoffe, ich hab dich nicht zu lange vom Schlaf_ _abgehalten –ggg- Ich finde, daß viel zu selten klar wird, daß Snape ein bedrohlicher Mann ist, der über Kräfte verfügt, die ihn gefährlich machen... das kann dann schonmal gruselig sein – vor_

_**Greeneyedsnake:** Dich knuddel ich hier einfach nur mal virtuell und zeige dann in die Runde lächelnd auf dich: Darf ich vorstellen, meine Damen und Herren: Meine Beta für "Der Sessel meines Vaters" – ihres Zeichens erste und einzige zugelassene SatiaEntreri-Beta, die durch diese Story definitiv von meiner Seite aus im Moment nix zu tun hat -aber ich sehe deine Mails zu dieser Story sozusagen als Freifahrtschein, hier noch ein bisken dranzubleiben ­–ggg-_

_**Amruniel:** Daß du zu Tränen gerührt warst, ist wohl das größte, was man sich als Schreiber erhoffen kann... ich liebe auch die kleinen Gesten mehr als die Großen_

_**Yavanna Unyarima:** Klar weiß Hermine bescheid – und die Kinderfrage ist jetzt auch gelüftet ;O) Oh ja – klar wird er es bereuen, daß er Hermien so viel erzählt hat – sonst wäre er doch nicht unser Zaubertrankmeister, oder?_

_**Werinaya:** Ich danke für das Lob!_

_**Isaldaria:** Danke schön – wie du siehst, geht es flott weiter_


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Mein Name ist Hermine Jane Granger, ich bin eine Hexe. Ich besuche im siebten Jahr das Internat Hogwarts, eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und stehe kurz vor meinem Abschluß. Man sagt mir nach, ich sei sehr intelligent und eine Streberin, man findet mich außerhalb des Unterrichts in der Regel in der Bibliothek. Ich bin, was meinen Wissenstand betrifft meinen Klassenkameraden und in der Regel auch dem Lehrstoff weit voraus und ich bin dafür bekannt, daß ich bemüht bin, die Hausregeln nicht zu brechen. Ich werde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit dieses Schuljahr als Jahrgangsbeste abschließen, sofern ich diese Nacht überlebe und ich bin das dümmste Wesen, das diese Schule seit langer Zeit gesehen hat...

Wie konnte ich glauben, daß es eine gute Idee sei, in sein Büro hineinzugehen, obwohl mehr als deutlich war, daß er vor Wut brannte? Wie konnte ich der Versuchung erliegen, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn trösten zu wollen? Trösten? Ihn? Wie dumm mußte man sein, um in einen Raum zu gehen, in dem wenige Momente vorher Severus Snape getobt hat?

Habe ich in all den Jahren denn wirklich nichts begriffen?

Er hatte mich für einen kurzen Moment für Rebecca gehalten. Seine verstorbene Frau. Sein ungläubiger Ausdruck hatte deutlich gezeigt, daß ihm klar war, daß sie nicht vor ihm stehen konnte, aber er hatte mir zu einer früheren Gelegenheit – gestern Nacht erst - gesagt, daß ich ihr vom Aussehen her nicht unähnlich sei und im Gegenlicht hat er mich wohl wirklich für Sekunden mit ihr verwechselt.

Sekunden in denen sein Blick eine Weichheit und einen Ausdruck angenommen hatte, den vorher wohl nur sie zu sehen bekommen hat. Rebecca... Ehefrau von Severus Snape... unglaublich... noch viel unglaublicher die Tatsache, daß er einen Sohn haben soll... einen Sohn, den Albus Dumbledore nur zu Gelegenheiten die der Schulleiter bestimmt, mit seinem Vater zusammenkommen läßt.

Severus Snape – Vater... Witwer... in einer Art Gefangenschaft gehalten von Albus Dumbledore, dem gütig und sanftmütig erscheinenden, weisen Zauberer...

Was noch könnte sich in meiner Vorstellung innerhalb eines einzigen Tages ins Gegenteil verkehren?

Aber halt – einige Dinge sind geblieben wie sie waren...

Severus Snape gehörte zu den Todessern, die dem dunklen Lord dienen...

Nie habe ich das so sehr begriffen wie an diesem Tag...

Nie hatte ich solche Angst vor ihm...

Nie habe ich so sehr um mein Leben gefürchtet... nicht einmal in der letzten Nacht über dem Abgrund.

Ist es die Dummheit der Gryffindor die er stets angeprangert hat, daß ich ihn trotzdem verstehe? Daß ich nachempfinden kann, wie er sich fühlt, daß ich mich sogar frage, ob ich nicht ganz genauso reagieren würde, wenn ich in seiner Situation wäre?

Seit einigen Stunde nun, türmt er vor mir Bücher auf seinen Schreibtisch, schlägt sie hier und da auf, macht sich hochkonzentriert und fahrig zugleich Notizen, wirft Bücher die er nicht benötigt auf einen Stapel der inzwischen eine ansehnliche Höhe erreicht hat, anstatt sie ins Regal zurückzutstellen.

Dabei erzählt er... die ganze Zeit... immer wieder unterbrochen von langen Phasen des Schweigens... aber dann beginnt er aufs Neue...

Mir scheint es inzwischen, daß es bereits auf den Abend zugehen muß.

Ob man mich vermißt? Sucht?

Ich habe davon gehört, Professor McGonagall hatte mir davon erzählt, daß es unter den Todessern Brauch sei, die Opfer die sie zu töten gedenken, mit einem Fluch zu belegen, der sie bewegungsunfähig macht, der ihnen aber alle Sinne läßt, damit sie mitbekommen, was um sie herum geschieht, damit ihre Angst größer und größer wird, während vor ihren Augen die Vorbereitungen für ihren Tod getroffen werden.

Seit vielen Stunden nun sitze ich auf einem Stuhl neben der Türe in Professor Snapes Büro, von ihm mit Magie verflucht zur Regungslosigkeit.

Weil er mich töten will? Ich denke nicht... wohl eher aus alter Gewohnheit... alte Gewohnheiten sterben nur langsam... das gilt sicherlich auch für Angewohnheiten von Todessern...

Gemessen an der grenzenlosen Wut die er mir entgegengeschrien hat, als er seinen Irrtum, genauer gesagt – als er MICH erkannte, scheint dies von den denkbaren Übeln das Geringste zu sein. Im ersten Moment hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, er bringe mich um. Noch nie habe ich solchen Hass gesehen, noch nie habe ich solche Angst gehabt – außer vielleicht gestern Nacht, als ich über dem Abgrund hing und der gleiche Mann der mir heute Todesangst macht, mir das Leben gerettet hat.

Sein Blick war hart wie ein Schlag mitten in mein Gesicht und ich habe mich geduckt, als habe er mich mit Fäusten getroffen, wäre beinahe tatsächlich zu Boden gegangen.

Er hat geschrien, so unendlich laut geschrien, daß mir die Ohren davon schmerzten. Er hat mir die schlimmsten Dinge gesagt, mich mit den fürchterlichsten Namen belegt, mir Schuld an Dingen gegeben, von denen ich noch nie gehört habe, mich verantwortlich gemacht, für alles, was ihm geschehen war.

Und ihm war viel geschehen...

Bei Merlin – ihm war so viel geschehen...

Seit Stunden nun erzählt er davon... immer wieder... während er wie im Wahn ein Buch nach dem anderen nach irgendetwas durchstöbert, das ihm aus dieser Hölle heraushelfen kann...

Er erzählt mir von dem Morden unter dem dunklen Lord. Beschreibt es in so gnadenlos intensiven Farben, daß mir die Tränen über das Gesicht laufen.

Er erzählt von der Folter die über die Frau hereingebrochen war, von der er nicht mehr als ihren Namen wußte – Rebecca... von der Flucht mit ihr, von seinen Wünschen, mit ihr irgendwo neu anzufangen, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Von ihrer Bitte, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und dem Kampf gegen Voldemort beizutreten.

Und er erzählt von der Bedingung, die Albus Dumbledore für sein Vertrauen stellte....

In all dem Erzählen hat seine Stimme einen beißenden, verachtenden Klang. Mal schneidet sie wie eine Peitsche durch den Raum, mal zischt sie wie eine Schlange in mein Ohr.

Er erzählt von dem Eid den er leisten mußte, weil Rebecca und Albus ihn dazu gebracht hatten - einen magischen Eid, daß er sich unter die alleinige Führung des alten Zauberers stellte, der es ihm unmöglich machen würde, den Schulleiter anzugreifen oder zu hintergehen, einen Eid, daß er alle Möglichkeiten und seine ganze Kraft in den Dienst des Ordens und die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords stellen würde. Einen Eid, daß er Körper und Geist riskieren würde, um das Ziel zu erreichen – einen Eid, den er, der Bitten seiner Frau wegen, auf Rebeccas Leben geschworen hatte.

Professor Snape lacht oft zwischendurch, während er mir dies mal flüsternd, mal schreiend erzählt. Ein Lachen, das so bitter ist, daß es mir, trotz meiner Angst, im Herzen weh tut.

Und jedes Mal wenn er vor mir steht, habe ich Angst, daß er mich schlägt oder mich mit quälenden Flüchen belegt, aber bisher hat er es nicht getan... Aber seine Wut wird immer größer...

Er erzählt davon, daß dies alles dem Schulleiter, weil er sich der absoluten Loyalität des schwarzen Zauberers sicher sein wollte, noch nicht gereicht hatte, sondern daß er in dem Moment in dem Snape den Eid gesprochen hatte, mit Hilfe eben dieses Eides einen Zauber über ihn gelegt hatte, der es seiner Frau unmöglich gemacht hatte, sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten, einen Zauber, der sie getötet hätte, wenn er versucht hätte zu ihr zu gelangen...

Albus hatte ihr so lange seine sanften Worte in den Kopf geredet, bis Rebecca es ebenfalls für das beste gehalten hatte. Albus hatte sie an Severus' Wut erinnert, an das was er getan hatte und an das, was er tun könnte... er hatte sich, nach Snapes Meinung, in ihren Kopf geschlichen, wie es eines Slytherin würdig gewesen wäre und sie umgarnt, bis sie zu allem Ja und Amen gesagt hatte, was der Schulleiter vorgeschlagen hatte.

Einmal im Monat hatte Snape sie sehen dürfen – zwölf mal innerhalb eines ganzen Jahres – zwölf Abende, Nächte und Morgen, bevor der Zauber sich jedes Mal von selbst wieder über ihn legte und er aus ihrer Nähe fliehen mußte, um sie nicht zu töten...

Anfangs hatte er es verstanden... es hatte ihn wütend gemacht, aber er hatte es verstanden... aber von Monat zu Monat, von Beweis zu Beweis für seine Loyalität war sein Verständnis geringer geworden. Und als man ihn in der Nacht in der sie Nathaniel geboren hatte, erst zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt und nicht eine Minute früher geholt hatte, so daß er nur noch hatte zusehen könnnen wie sie starb, war mir ihr auch sein Verständnis gestorben. Aber ein letztes Mal hatte Albus sie auf seine Seite gezogen und ein letztes Mal hatte Albus sie benutzt, um Severus dazu zu bringen, den Eid den er geleistet hatte auf seinen gerade eben erst geborenen Sohn zu erneuern, so daß Albus den Zauber den er auf den Zaubertrankmeister gelegt hatte aufrechterhalten konnte.

Ich will all dies hören, aber ich will auch, daß er aufhört zu reden, daß er aufhört, mir solche Angst zu machen. Ich will verstehen und kann mir doch nicht vorstellen, daß der Schulleiter, den ich als gütigen, liebenswerten Mann kennengelernt habe, so etwas tun würde.

Allerdings hatte ich auch stets verdrängt, welche Gefahr ein Todesser tatsächlich zum Beispiel für die Schüler darstellen konnte, wenn er aus welchem Grund auch immer, durchdrehen würde. Genau das geschah gerade und ich bin alleine mit ihm in diesem Zimmer...

Gerade hatte der Zaubertrankmeister mit leicht verstellten Stimmen ein Gespräch zwischen dem Schulleiter und sich selbst gesprochen. Wie ein beängstigendes Zerrbild eines Puppentheaters hatte es geklungen.

„Ja, Albus, ich weiß, daß ich das nicht hätte tun sollen, aber es war hier der beste Weg."

„Nein, Severus, Sie wissen genau, daß Sie diesen Fluch nicht anwenden dürfen."

„Aber Albus, ich soll doch alles einsetzen, was mir zur Verfügung steht."

„Oh nein, Severus, DAS hätten Sie nicht einsetzen dürfen."

„Warum haben Sie sich einen Todesser in Ihre Mitte geholt, wenn Sie dann nicht wollen, daß er mit seinen Möglichkeiten agiert?"

„Lieber Severus, Sie sollen uns nur sagen, wie sie denken, wie sie handeln werden, du Sie sollen uns sagen, was Voldemort plant – Sie sollen nicht selbst mit diesen Mitteln agieren – auch nicht gegen sie. Sie handeln hier in der Schule so vernünftig, warum können Sie es nicht tun, wenn Sie für den Orden agieren?"

„Aber wie sollen wir je zu Ergbnissen kommen, wenn wir nicht schneller vorgehen?"

„Dann dauert es halt länger Severus, aber der Zweck heiligt nicht die Mittel."

Als er den letzten Satz dieser gespielten Unterhaltung gesagt hat, ist er mit wenigen großen Schritten zu mir gestürmt und ich hätte geschrien, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte.

Brutal hat er mich bei den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt und dabei in mein Gesicht gebrüllt: „Hast du gehört was er gesagt hat? Der Zweck heiligt nicht die Mittel!!! DER ZWECK HEILIGT NICHT DIE MITTEL! Das sagt ER!!! ER HEILIGT NICHT DIE MITTEL!"

Ich hatte in der Nacht in der Kapelle schon gewußt, daß ich dafür bezahlen würde, daß ich zuviel gehört hatte. Was wird nun geschehen? Jetzt, da ich alles weiß? Schützt der Eid den er geleistet hat auch mich? Oder kann er mich töten wenn es ihm danach ist? Wenn es so ist, dann bin ich sicher, daß ich den Tag nicht überleben werde... nicht, wenn er sich noch tiefer in diese Raserei hineinreden würde.

Aber was passiert jetzt? Er hält inne... irgendetwas geschieht...

Die Luft verändert sich. Das angstvolle Vibrieren in meinem Bauch läßt nach.

Auf meinem tränenüberströmten Gesicht kitzeln die herabrinnenden Tränen die ich gleichermaßen aus Angst und aus Mitleid vergossen habe. Unbewegt starre ich ihn an und sehe zu, wie seine Augen sich verändern und er mich plötzlich ansieht – anders – und die Angst in meinem Herzen wird weniger... er kommt zu sich... ich kann es deutlich erkennen.

Seine Augen werden, als begreife er plötzlich, was er getan hat, größer und größer und er legt sich langsam eine Hand über den Mund, um dahinter seine eigene Fassungslosigkeit zu verbergen.

Dann wendet er sich ab und geht zum Kamin.

Er wirft Pulver hinein und sagt mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme: „Albus, ich brauche deine Hilfe, sofort..."

Nur wenige Sekunden später erscheint der Schulleiter im Kamin, während der Zaubertrankmeister von mir zurückweicht bis er mit dem Rücken gegen ein Regal taumelt.

Dumbledore sieht sich um, erkennt offenbar auf der Stelle was geschehen ist und löst mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes den Fluch der auf mir liegt. Ich weiß, daß ich mich jetzt wieder bewegen könnte, aber ich schaffe es nicht. Ich sitze noch immer stocksteif auf dem Stuhl und kann die Augen nicht von dem nehmen, was ich sehe.

Der Schulleiter wendet sich sofort Snape zu, geht mit beschwichtigenden Gesten auf ihn zu und ich sehe, wie der Zaubertrankmeister noch weiter nach hinten zu weichen versucht, aber er hat das Regal im Rücken, er kann nicht weiter. Er sieht den Schulleiter angstvoll an, mit beinahe soviel Angst, wie sie vorhin in meinen Augen zu sehen gewesen sein muß.

„Ich ... ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie hier hereingekommen ist, Albus."

„Schhhh... es ist gut, Severus. Es ist niemandem etwas passiert. Sie ist stark, sie wird das schon verkraften. Hast du ihr weh getan?"

Snape schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht – jedenfalls nicht physisch... aber ich habe..."

Er legt die Finger beider Hände vor den Mund und sieht mich an. Tiefe, bereuende Schuld in den Augen, die gerade noch so hasserfüllt geblickt hatten. Unfähig dieser Schuld mit Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen schweigt er, blickt nur den Schulleiter an, in Erwartung dessen, was dieser entscheiden wird.

Und dann senkt er die Arme, sieht, um niemandem in die Augen sehen zu müssen, auf den Boden neben sich und spricht dann mit klarer Stimme.

„Das heute wird das letzte Treffen mit Nathaniel. Seine neue Familie soll mich nicht mehr erwähnen. Ich erkläre mich bereit, den Eid ein weiteres Mal zu erneuern – ohne ihn zeitlich zu begrenzen..."

Der Schulleiter will etwas sagen, aber Snape hebt abwehrend eine Hand und Albus schweigt.

„Wenn ich in der Lage bin, dies hier zu tun, dann bin ich auch zu allem anderen fähig. Das hier darf nie wieder geschehen."

Er wendet sich wieder um und dem Schulleiter zu.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Albus und ich bitte Sie, Miss Granger mitzunehmen und zu tun, was zu tun ist. Aber zuerst..."

Dumbledore sieht ihn an und nickt betrübt, geht zu ihm rüber und legt mit eine sanften Geste die Hände an die Seiten von Snapes Kopf, den dieser in einer beinahe demütigen Geste senkt.

Ich weiß nicht, was er mit ihm tut, aber es sieht sehr friedlich aus und als der Schulleiter seine Hände wieder von ihm fort nimmt, schickt der schwarze Zauberer sich an, mit großen Schritten das Büro zu verlassen, ohne mich noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen – ob aus Gleichgültigkeit oder aus Scham, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Aber dann bleibt er doch neben mir stehen, den Blick durch die Türe nach draußen gewandt.

„Der Zauber der auf mir liegt, hat seine absolute Berechtigung, Miss Granger, und sollte ich gerade anderes gesagt haben, vergessen Sie das. Es ist gut und richtig, daß Professor Dumbledore mich auf diese Weise im Zaume hält und die vor mir schützt, die in Gefahr sein könnten. Ich versichere ihnen, daß etwas Derartiges nicht wieder vorkommen wird und entschuldige mich bei Ihnen in aller Form. Ich kann nicht erklären, warum ich in Ihrer Gegenwart zum zweiten Mal die Fassung derart verloren habe, aber es ist auch dieses Mal nicht entschuldbar."

Mit den letzten Worten sieht er mich nun doch kurz an und ich bin von seinem Blick restlos verwirrt und er löst in mir ein Gefühl aus, das ich nicht verstehe und nicht begreifen kann, aber es bewirkt, daß ich den Arm hebe und seine Hand greife - was er geschehen läßt. Ich weiß, daß er versteht, warum ich seine Hand kurz aber feste drücke, bevor ich sie wieder loslasse damit er endgültig die Szenerie verlassen kann.

Er hat den Händedruck erwidert. Nicht höflich, sondern innig, beinahe liebevoll ist der Druck gewesen – von seiner und von meiner Seite – wie ist das nach den Geschehnissen zu erklären? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich entscheide auch, daß ich darüber erst später nachdenken werde.

Als er fort ist, fehlt mir etwas. Bin ich nun endgültig verrückt? Aber mir erscheint es so, als fehle etwas in der Luft, als er nicht mehr im Raum ist. Als sei etwas nicht mehr unmittelbar um mich herum, das die ganzen letzten Stunden dagewesen und das mir wichtig geworden war...

In mir löst sich die Anspannung und ich beginne wieder zu weinen, höre die beruhigende Stimme des Schulleiters, der sich meiner annimmt und mich über den Kamin mit in sein Büro nimmt. Er fragt mich alles mögliche, will wissen, was in der Kapelle geschehen ist, fragt mich über die seltsamsten Kleinigkeiten aus und ganz am Ende fragt er mich, ob die Luft ungewöhnlich gewesen sei... Was ist das denn für eine merkwürdige Frage? Aber ich halte inne und erinnere mich... an das Vibrieren das ich gespürt habe... das mich fühlen ließ... ja was eigentlich? Und plötzlich wird es mir klar – es hatte mich fühlen lassen, wie es Snape ging - es war die reale Umsetzung des Ausspruchs "es lag in der Luft" - seine Angst, sein Zorn, aber auch der Moment der Verwirrung, als er mich für Rebecca gehalten hatte...

Ich erzähle es dem Schulleiter und er sieht mich sehr nachdenklich an. Sein Lächeln ist nicht falsch – aber es ist auch nicht wirklich echt – es sieht besorgt aus... auf eine seltsame Art und Weise besorgt...

-.-.-.

-.-.-.

-.-.-.

_Antworten auf eure Reviews wieder im nächsten Kapitel – vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews, die für mich der größte Ansporn überhaupt sind, so schnell weiterzuschreiben! DANKE!_


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Während Hermine in Dumbledores Büro dem Schulleiter eine Frage nach der anderen beantwortete, stellte sie mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster zu ihrem Erstaunen fest, daß es draußen taghell war. Sie hatte sich mit ihrer zeitlichen Einschätzung restlos geirrt. Es waren zwar in der Tat einige Stunden vergangen seit ihrer Rückkehr aus der Kapelle am Morgen, aber jetzt war es nicht, wie sie vermutet hatte bereits Abend, sondern erst Mittag.

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihre Gedanken bei dem Gespräch zu halten. Immer wieder schweiften sie zu dem ab, was sie in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte. Zu dem Mann, dessen dunkle Seite ihr eigentlich hätte klar sein müssen, die sie aber heute erst begriffen hatte.

„... ich Sie bitten, über all dies Stillschweigen zu bewahren, Miss Granger."

Hermine schreckte nicht zum ersten Mal aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah den Schulleiter auf der anderen Seite des großen Schreibtisches verwirrt an. Aber einen Moment später hatte ihr Geist den nur halb wahrgenommenen Satz vom Sinn her vervollständigt und sie nickte.

„Natürlich. Professor."

Für eine kurze Weile herrschte Schweigen.

Dann sah Hermine Professor Dumbledore plötzlich mit einer Intensität an, die dieser von ihr in dieser Situation wohl nicht erwartet hatte, denn seine Augenbrauen hoben sich kaum merklich in erstauntem Ausdruck, als ahne er, was nun kommen würde. Er machte allerdings keine Anstalten, ihr auszuweichen.

„Professor Dumbledore, warum haben Sie diesen Zauber über Professor Snape gelegt? Ich meine – ich kann verstehen, warum er diesen Eid schwören mußte, aber warum dieser unglaublich grausame Zauber? Und warum jetzt auch bei seinem Sohn?"Hermine richtete sich ein wenig auf und wollte den mutigen Anlauf nutzen, den sie gemacht hatte, um auch die anderen Fragen loszuwerden, die in ihrem Kopf rumspukten „Und was haben Sie da unten gerade mit ihm gemacht, als sie ihre Hände an seinen Kopf gelegt haben? Warum hat er ausgerechnet Sie gerufen und warum hat er Sie in diesem Moment gedutzt und dann hinterher doch wieder mit ‚Sie' angesprochen? Warum tobt er stundenlang und verzweifelt an diesem Zauber und dem Eid und warum behauptet er dann hinterher wieder, es sei alles so richtig, wie es ist?"Hermine holte tief Luft, weil sie den kompletten letzten Teil in einem Atemzug gesprochen hatte und sah den Schulleiter mit fast herausforderndem Blick an.

Albus seufzte. Aber auch jetzt schien er sich nicht verschließen zu wollen. Allerdings wirkte er auf eine Weise, die Hermine von ihm nicht kannte – ungehalten...

„Miss Granger, das ist alles nicht so einfach...."weiter kam er nicht, weil Hermine ihm sofort ins Wort fiel.

„Damit lasse ich mich nicht abspeisen, Professor. Nicht nach dem was ich heute alles erfahren habe. Ich habe immer eine sehr hohe Meinung von Ihnen gehabt. Ich bitte Sie, mir eine Erklärung für all dies zu geben, damit ich diese Meinung nicht revidieren muß! Ich möchte von Ihnen kein anderes Bild haben, als das, das ich bisher hatte." Ihr Blick hatte etwas flehentliches angenommen und Albus seufzte erneut.

„Nun gut..."er zögerte, weil er offenbar nach Worten suchte, wie er es am besten vermitteln konnte. Diesmal unterbrach Hermine ihn nicht.

„Severus Snape kam vor vielen Jahren auf Bitten seiner Frau Rebecca zu mir und hat mich gebeten, ihn dabei helfen zu lassen, den dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen. Soviel wissen Sie. Was sie nicht wissen, ist, daß er mich damals auch gebeten hat, einen Weg zu finden, seine Frau in Sicherheit zu bringen – vor sich selbst..."Sein überaus trauriges Gesicht ließ Hermine auf der Stelle wissen, daß er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Professor Snape ist ist die Gestaltwerdung des Wortes ‚Selbstdisziplin'. Er meditiert jeden Tag – manchmal stundenlang – absolviert Übungen der unterschiedlichsten Art, um das zu unterdrücken, was der Dunkle Lord in ihn gegeben hat, als er ihn mit dem Mal gezeichnet hat. Er ist ein höchst emotionaler Mensch. Und auch wenn die Schüler von Hogwarts nur den griesgrämigen Mann kennen, umfaßt die Bandbreite seiner Gefühlswelt in alle Richtungen eine Weite, wie wir sie wohl kaum erfassen können. Aber wenn er zuläßt, daß er von positiven Emotionen erfaßt wird, von dem, was der den wir nicht nennen nicht wünscht, dann bringt ihn das aus dem Gleichgewicht. So wie es heute geschehen ist. Und wenn das so ist, dann sieht er nur noch den Teil des Eides und des Zaubers, den er haßt. Wenn er bei Rebecca war, ist das regelmäßig geschehen. Mit verschiedenen Versuchen haben wir eine Zeitspanne herausgefunden, die er gefahrlos mit ihr verbringen konnte – aber dann mußte er gehen, weil dann der Umschwung kam. Weil dann das Pendel in die andere Richtung schlug – und Rebecca in echter Gefahr gewesen wäre. Wenn er ‚die Fassung verliert' wie er es nennt, dann ist vorher irgendetwas geschehen das ihn..."er zögerte wieder bevor er weitersprach und Hermine hörte ihm atemlos zu. „... glücklich gemacht hat."

Dumbledore senkte den Kopf und rang nun offenbar selbst mit seinen Gefühlen. Es fiel ihm schwer, davon zu erzählen, das konnte Hermine deutlich sehen.

„Dieses extreme Auf und Ab ist für ihn äußerst schwer zu bewältigen, daher konnte er sich dem höchstens einmal im Monat stellen. Daß er Sie retten konnte, Miss Granger, daß er Ihnen in der Nacht von Rebecca erzählen konnte, ohne daß Sie darüber geurteilt haben, zu wissen, daß nun außer mir jemand von dem Ring weiß, seine Emotionen für einen kurzen Moment nicht verschließen zu müssen, daß er heute Morgen einfach eine gute Zeit mit Ihnen hatte... all dies hat das Pendel in die ‚gute' Richtung bewegt. Trotzdem denke ich, daß nichts geschehen wäre, wenn ich nicht auf der Wiese nach der Rückkehr mit meinen Überlegungen zu seinem Sohn den Anstoß in die andere Richtung gegeben hätte. Er kann normalerweise auf eine bewundernswerte Weise mit diesen Schwankungen umgehen und für gewöhnlich zieht er sich selbst aus dem Spiel, wenn er merkt, daß er die Kontrolle verliert. Aber diesmal ist es von jetzt auf gleich passiert, wie ein Schalter der umgelegt worden ist. Wenn er merkt, daß Gefahr aufkommt, ruft er mich grundsätzlich. Also hat er es auch heute getan. Er hat mich auf der Wiese, als Sie bereits fort waren, Miss Granger, um Hilfe gebeten und später in seinem Büro ebenfalls, als er mich über den Kamin gerufen hat. Ich hatte es geschafft, ihn ihn seine Räume zurückzubringen, aber ich habe nicht bemerkt, daß Sie da waren. Es tut mir sehr leid, daß Sie das miterleben mußten und es tut mir noch mehr leid, daß er dadurch, das erst Mal seit sehr langer Zeit in diesen Zustand gefallen ist, ohne daß wir Vorbereitungen treffen konnten. Wenn er Rebecca traf, oder wenn er jetzt Nathaniel trifft, dann nimmt er am folgenden Tag nicht am Unterricht teil und verbringt ihn stattdessen in Meditation – dafür war heute aber keine Zeit, weil er keine Zeit hatte, sich kontrolliert zurückzuziehen."

Hermine sagte nichts, weil sie wußte, daß das erste Wort sofort bewirken würde, daß sie wieder weinte. Ihr Hals brannte in dem Versuch, es zu unterdrücken, aber ein Atemzüge später wurde dieses Gefühl weniger und sie konnte wieder sprechen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, daß ich Sie in meinem Kopf der übelsten Dinge beschuldigt habe."

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll. Der leicht verärgerte Ausdruck von gerade war wieder verschwunden.

„Und was haben Sie dann in seinem Büro getan? Als Sie ihn am Kopf berührt haben?"

Der Schulleiter sah sehr ernst aus, als er es erklärte: „Ich bin durch meine besondere Beziehung zu ihm in der Lage, ihm etwas von meiner inneren Ruhe zu geben, wenn er sie am dringendsten benötigt. Es gibt ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, daß es so weit ist – nämlich dann, wenn er jede Etiquette fallen läßt an der er sonst so streng festhält und mich mit ‚du' anspricht. Allerdings bewirkt das, daß in der Tat ein Teil meiner Ruhe fort ist – entschuldigen Sie dementsprechend bitte, wenn ich im Moment hin und wieder etwas ungehalten wirke – es hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun."

Hermine vergaß für einen Moment den Mund zu schließen, was Dumbledore zu einem kleinen Lächeln verleitete.

„Miss Granger, ich liebe Severus, als wäre er mein Sohn. Der Eid war damals eine Bedingung die ich für mein Vertrauen gestellt habe, richtig, aber dieser Eid ist längst nicht mehr notwendig – das weiß ich und das weiß auch er, obwohl er es bestreiten würde. Mein Vertrauen in ihn, seinen Charakter, seine Ambitionen, seine Intentionen, in seine Loyalität mir und dem Orden gegenüber ist längst bedingungslos, sonst wäre ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen, ihn in Hogwarts unterrichten zu lassen, aber ich darf diesem anderem Mann in ihm nicht vertrauen, solange Professor Snape das Mal trägt – aber so lange er das tut, vertraut er sich auch selbst nicht und würde mich einen Dummkopf schimpfen, wenn ich es an seiner statt täte – womit er Recht hätte. In ihm lauert ein sehr gefährliches Wesen, Miss Granger, ein Todesser. Dieser Name ist keine Brosche die man sich an den Mantel steckt. Dieser Name bedeutet etwas sehr viel Elementareres. Und das Dunkle Mal ist nicht nur ein Zeichen, sondern es hat eine sehr konkrete Wirkung, die Professor Snape Tag und Nacht bekämpft."

Hermine nickte verstehend, und plötzlich glaubte sie noch etwas anderes zu verstehen.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.... bekommt er diesen Posten nicht, damit er nicht versehentlich von der Berührung mit diesen Künsten unkontrolliert auf diese dunkle Seite geworfen wird?"

Albus nickte betrübt.

„Er sehnt sich nach dieser Stellung, auch wenn er seine Zaubertränke liebt und sie ihm helfen, weil er dabei seine Gedanken konzentriert auf etwas völlig Neutrales richten kann, aber er will alles geben, um Euch gegen die dunkle Seite zu wappnen, so wie er es geschworen hat, und die – entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das so ausdrücke – Fehlschläge in der Besetzung die bisher geschehen sind, treiben ihn, und ehrlich gesagt auch mich, langsam in den Wahnsinn. Der einzige gute Lehrer in diesem Fach, seit Sie auf dieser Schule sind, war Professor Lupin und den konnten wir aus den Ihnen ja bekannten Gründen nicht behalten – es ist ein echtes Debakel."

„Wo ist Professor Snape jetzt?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, daß er in dem geheimen Raum unter dem Dach des Astronomieturms ist und dort meditiert."Bei der Erwähnung des ‚geheimen' Raumes, zwinkerte er ihr auf seine typische Weise zu. Er nahm wohl an, daß dieses eine ausgeplauderte Geheimnis mehr oder weniger dann auch keinen Unterschied mehr machen würde.

Hermine rutschte etwas unruhig auf dem Sessel nach vorne.

„Meinen Sie, ich könnte zu ihm gehen? Um ihm zu sagen, daß er sich meinetwegen keine Gedanken machen muß?"

Dumbleodre schien diese Möglichkeit durchaus in Betracht gezogen zu haben und Hermine begriff jetzt erst – etwas spät für ihre eigenen Anforderungen – daß er ihr deshalb verraten hatte, wo Snape jetzt zu finden sein würde und daß sein Zwinkern schon fast einer Aufforderung gleichgekommen war.

„Ja, ich glaube, daß das keine schlechte Idee wäre, auch wenn es ihn natürlich in der Meditation stören würde, aber ich denke, daß er sich soweit wieder gefangen hat, daß es kein Problem darstellen dürfte. Allerdings müßte ich..."und bei diesen Worten stand er auf und ging um den Tisch herum „... dazu Ihre Aura, die im Moment völlig außer Rand und Band ist, ein wenig in kontrolliertere Bahnen zurückbringen."

Hermine war restlos verwirrt.

„Meine Aura?"

Dumbledore lachte leise: „Sie haben Sie doch selbst gespürt – ich denke, daß sie auch zu Professor Snapes Problem beigetragen hat. Sie war vorhin in seinem Büro so stark, daß sie deutlich von der Umwelt wahrgenommen werden konnte."

„Ich habe sie gespürt?"die Verwirrung war eher größer als vor Dumbledores Erklärung.

„Sie sagten doch, daß Sie das Vibrieren gespürt haben?"

„Ja – aber ich dachte, das wäre Professor Snape gewesen."

„Nein, meine Liebe, das waren Sie selbst. Denken Sie doch einmal nach, Sie sagten, die Vibrationen wären vielfach angstvoll gewesen."

Hermine nickte.

„Und? Hat Professor Snape in der ganzen Zeit auf sie angstvoll gewirkt...?"

Hermine schlug sich innerlich vor den Kopf – natürlich nicht! Das war sie selbst gewesen? Aber wie?

Dumbledore konnte die Frage in ihren Augen sehen, bevor sie sie ausgesprochen hatte.

„Sie sind eine sehr starke Hexe, Miss Granger, und extreme Situationen können Ihre Aura durchaus auf ungewöhnliche Weise verstärken. Und ich würde sagen, daß der Aufenthalt in der Kapelle die eine oder andere extreme Situation beinhaltet hat, oder?"

Bei seinen letzten Worten legte er ihr die Hände auf den Kopf und strich dann von dort mit einer sanften Bewegung an ihren Wangen entlang, über ihre Schultern die Arme hinunter, als streife er etwas von ihr ab und murmelte mit geschlossenen Augen leise vor sich hin. Hermine konnte fühlen, daß unter seinen Händen auch der letzte Rest der Vibration, der ihr erst jetzt bewußt wurde, von ihr abfiel.

Als Dumbledore die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sie äußerst erstaunt an und gab ein leises „oh..."von sich, bevor er sich leicht irritiert wieder von ihr abwandte und sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Er schwieg kurz, bevor er sich ihr wieder freundlich zuwandte. Hermine sah ihn neugierig an.

„Oh?", wiederholte sie seinen Laut in fragender Weise.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf „Ach nichts... Sie können dann jetzt zu ihm gehen. Sie, und nur Sie, werden in der Etage unter dem Dach des Turmes einen Türe finden, die vorher nicht da war. Ziehen Sie etwas bequemes an, wenn sie hochgehen, etwas worin Sie sich gut bewegen, worin Sie sich gut bewegen könnten."

Hermine hob erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen, nahm den letzten Kommentar aber ohne weitere Fragen zur Kenntnis und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters, um sich in ihren Räumen kurz frischzumachen und sich dann auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm zu machen. Sie trug jetzt eine bequeme Jogginghose und ein Shirt über das sie zum Wärmen einen weiten Pullover gezogen hatte, der ihr definitiv etwas zu groß, dadurch aber extrem gemütlich war.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, daß sie nicht am Unterricht teilgenommen und daß sie noch keinem ihrer Freunde bescheid gesagt hatte, wo sie gewesen war. Aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, daß sie sich darum nicht kümmern brauchte, daß Albus dafür gesorgt haben würde.

Mit diesen Gedanken erreichte sie die letzte Etage des Turms und fand dort tatsächlich eine unscheinbare, alte, aber massive Türe, die in einen Raum führte, von dem sie nicht gewußt hatte, daß es ihn gab. Aber das war in Hogwarts ja nichts Neues.

Also holte sie noch einmal tief Luft, drückte die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür...

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

Sie hatte mit einem dunklen Zimmer mit kleinen Fenstern gerechnet, aber sie betrat einen runden, lichtdurchfluteten Raum, der die Größe des Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hausturmes hatte. Allerdings war er bis auf einen großen, runden Teppich, der den Raum fast ausfüllte, fast leer. Dafür wirkte eine komplette Seite des Raumes so, als sei dort keine Wand. Es war eindeutig Magie im Spiel und der Effekt war erstaunlich. Man hatte einen phantastischen Blick über Hogwarts und die darumliegenden Wälder.

Wenige Meter vor der offenen Wand, saß er – regungslos – ohne auf ihr Eintreten zu reagieren, eine weite, schwarze Hose tragend – den Oberkörper frei.

Hermines Bauch wurde von einem merkwürdigen Gefühl durchzogen und ihr erster Impuls war, den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Aber dann blieb sie doch und schloß die Türe hinter sich.

Er saß extrem gerade und als Hermine mit langsamen Schritten zu ihm ging und dann neben ihm stand, sah sie, daß er im Schneidersitz saß, wobei er die Füße auf die angewinkelten Beine oben aufgelegt hatte. Seine Hände lagen wie zwei nach oben offene Schalen ineinander in seinem Schoß, die Spitzen der Daumen berührten sich über seinen Handflächen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Hermine kannte diese Art zu Sitzen aus den Yoga-Stunden die sie vor einigen Jahren gehabt hatte. Sie hatte diese Stunden damals sehr genossen, und war oft traurig darüber gewesen, daß sie es nie wieder geschafft hatte, sich die Zeit dafür zu nehmen. Sie saß heute noch gerne im Schneidersitz, der eine einfachere Version dieser Sitzposition war.

Es war der Lotos-Sitz, der wohl eine der bekanntesten Meditationshaltungen darstellte. Und Hermine wußte auch, daß es ihn in einer „offenen" Version gab, in der man die Handflächen, sozusagen der Welt gegenüber offen auf die Knie legte, während sich Daumen und Zeigefinger jeder Hand berührten – und diese andere, weniger bekannte – in sich geschlossene Haltung, in der der Meditierende Ruhe vor der Außenwelt in sich selbst fand, indem er die Hände im Schoß ineinanderlegte.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag ein bordeaufarbener Schal aus weicher Wolle. An der Wand hinter ihm lag seine restliche Kleidung.

Es war sehr warm in dem Raum und als Hermine sich neben ihn setzte und sich den Pullover über den Kopf zog, berührte das Material Snape kurz, was bewirkte, daß in seine regungslose Miene ein etwas anderer Ausdruck Einzug hielt.

„Was seid Ihr für eine Frau, daß Ihr zulaßt, daß der Saum Eures Kleides einen heiligen Mann in seiner Meditation stört?", fragte er leise, ohne seine Haltung zu verändern oder auch nur seine Augen zu öffnen.

Hermine mußte schmunzeln. Sie kannte das Zitat, da sie sich damals selbstverständlich über den praktischen Teil hinaus mit dem Thema Yoga auch theoretisch über Bücher beschäftigt hatte. Und ihr war klar, daß er sich weder als heiligen Mann bezeichnete noch davon ausging, daß der Saum ihres Kleides ihn berührt hatte. Es schmeichelte ihr, daß er offensichtlich davon ausging, daß sie diese kleine Geschichte kannte und antwortete entsprechend.

„Was seid Ihr für ein heiliger Mann, daß Ihr Euch vom Saum des Kleides einer Frau in Eurer Meditation stören laßt?"Ihre Stimme war genauso leise wie seine.

Er öffnete die Augen und wandte sich ihr zu, ohne seine Arme oder Beine zu bewegen.

„Schickt Dumbledore Sie?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich wollte selbst zu Ihnen kommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, daß ich Ihnen nichts von dem was geschehen ist, übel nehme."

„Ach nein?"seine Augenbrauen hoben sich mißtrauisch. „Und warum nicht?"

Hermine zögerte. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Daß sie ihn verstand? Das klänge sehr von oben herab. Außerdem bezweifelte sie selbst, daß irgendjemand der nicht in seiner Haut steckte wirklich verstehen konnte, was mit ihm los war. Aber was sonst? Warum nahm sie es ihm eigentlich nicht übel? Und warum irritierte sie sein nackter Oberkörper so sehr, daß sie sich bemühen mußte, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen anstatt ihn zu betrachten?

„Ich weiß es nicht."Antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich weiß nur, daß es so ist. Ich habe Sie durch meine Art überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht, Professor, und das tut mir leid."

Snape wandte den Blick von ihr ab und senkte ihn in seine geöffneten Hände.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Nicht Sie haben mich in diese Situation gebracht, sondern ich selbst, als ich vor langer Zeit glaubte, es sei eine grandiose Idee, mich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Alles was danach folgte, lag einzig und alleine in meiner Verantwortung."

Hermine hatte neben ihm ihre Beine automatisch in die gleiche Position gebracht, ohne allerdings ihre Hände in ihren Schoß zu legen.

Ihm fiel dies durchaus auf, er schwieg aber dazu.

Und so schwiegen sie beide einen Moment, und sahen gemeinsam über Hogwarts hinweg in die Ferne.

„Wollten Sie nur meditieren?"

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin selber gerade erst hier angekommen und wollte erst ein wenig zur Ruhe finden, bevor ich mit Übungen beginne."

Hermine schwieg eine ganze Weile, bevor sie es wagte, die nächste Frage zu stellen und sie machte zwischen den einzelnen Worten lange, zögerliche Pausen. „Darf ich.... vielleicht.... hierbleiben?"

Er überlegte.

Er überlegte lange...

Dann nickte er sehr kurz und kaum sichtbar und erhob sich.

Dabei hob er den Schal, der vor ihm auf dem Boden gelegt hatte hoch, führte ihn einmal kurz zu seinem Gesicht, lege ihn auf Mund und Nase, als atme er einen Atemzug lang einen besonderen Duft daraus ein und legte ihn dann ein Stück beiseite.

„Da Sie offenbar schon Asanas praktiziert haben, reicht es vermutlich, wenn ich sage, daß ich mit dem Sonnengruß beginne..."Er stellte sich sehr gerade hin, schloß wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich und stellte sich mit einigen wenigen Metern Abstand von ihm auf, beide waren nun zu der breiten Fensterfront gerichtet.

Nach wenigen Momenten hoben sie gemeinsam mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Arme an den Seiten, führten sie in einem weiten Bogen nach oben über ihre Köpfe und legten die Hände auf dem Weg zurück bis vor ihre Brust in einer betenden Haltung gegeneinander.

Jeder für sich war im gleichen Moment restlos auf sich selbst konzentriert und obwohl sie völlig parallel agierten, verschwand die Gegenwart des Anderen mit jedem Atemzug mehr und mehr aus dem Bewußtsein.

Ausatmend legten sie die Arme neben den Körper, um sie mit der nächsten Einatmung wieder nach oben zu bringen, während sie sich weit nach hinten beugten.

Die fließende Bewegung die sie wieder nach vorne brachte, ließ ihre Hände neben ihren durchgedrückten Beinen auf dem Boden neben den Füßen zu Boden kommen In jeder Position verharrten sie einen Atemwechsel lang.

Ein Bein wurde in einer Art rückwärtigem, ruhigen Ausfallschritt nach hinten gebracht, der Blick mit geschlossenen Augen weit nach oben gerichtet, der Rücken weit durchgebogen. Verharren... Das zweite Bein folgte nach hinten und mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und ebensolchen Beinen standen sie für einen Moment wie ein Dreieck, die Stirn auf dem Boden aufliegend, die Arme weit nach vorne durchgestreckt. Aber auch diese Position hielt nur einen Atemwechsel lang, bevor sie beide auf die Knie gingen, kurz den Körper nach hinten drückten und dann in einem kraftvollen Zug ihren ganzen Körper auf die Arme gestützt nach vorne brachten, als tauchten sie unter etwas hindurch, bevor sie mit geraden Beinen den Oberkörper wie eine Kobra aufgerichtet für einen kurzen Augenblick in ihre durchgedrückten Arme gestützt standen, das Gesicht wieder einer imaginären Sonne entgegenstreckend. Verharren... Erneut das Aufrichten zu dem angespannten Dreieck, dann der Rückweg, ein weiteres mal über den Ausfallschritt, zurück zu der Position, in der die Hände neben den Füßen auf dem Boden auflagen, den Oberkörper gegen die durchgestreckten Beine gedrückt und endgültig zurück zur aufrechten Haltung mit den Armen über dem Kopf und weit nach hinten gebogenem Rücken. Verharren...

Dann begannen sie erneut.

Sie wiederholten diese Übung unzählige Male.

Früher war Hermine dabei stets außer Atem geraten, aber sie atmete jetzt unbewußt dem Atemrhythmus von Snape angepaßt, der eine Beständigkeit und Ruhe hatte, die beneidenswert war, der so konsequent und kräftig war, daß er sie damit mitziehen konnte.

Ein faszinierendes Erlebnis.

Trotzdem war sie nach etlichen Wiederholungen so erledigt, daß sie die Übung für sich beendete, weil sie schlicht keine Kraft mehr hatte, und sich, wie es danach sein sollte, einfach auf den Rücken legte, die Arme ein wenig vom Körper abgespreitzt mit nach oben liegenden Handflächen, um ihren von der Anstrengung schnellen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Als ihr Herzschlag bereits wieder völlig normal ging, öffnete sie die Augen und sah, daß Snape noch immer eine Wiederholung des Ablaufs nach dem anderen machte.

Langsam, beständig – und unendlich geschmeidig...

Auf seinem Oberkörper hatte sich längst ein glänzender Film gebildet und Hermine konnte, als sie sich wieder in eine sitzende Position begab und ihn beobachtete, fasziniert das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der hellen Haut verfolgen. Ohne daß es ihr selbst bewußt war, wurde ihr Atem dabei wieder intensiver.

Als auch er den Sonnengruß beendete, beruhigte er seinen Herzschlag ohne sich hinzulegen, indem er in der Haltung stehenblieben mit der sie die Übung begonnen hatten. Sehr gerade aufgerichtet, die Hände vor der Brust gegeneinandergelegt, ohne daß sie seine Brust berührten, die Unterarme fast parallel zum Boden.

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was für eine Ruhe er jetzt ausströmte.

Er war wirklich ein Mann der Extreme.

Sie hatte ihn so lange in seiner unbewegten Haltung beobachtet, daß sie ein wenig erschrak, als er sich plötzlich daraus löste, umdrehte und zu seiner Kleidung ging. Dahinter hob er eine Flasche mit Wasser hervor, die von der Kleidung verdeckt gewesen war, und trank einen tiefen Schluck daraus. Dann ging er damit zu Hermine zurück und hielt ihr die offene Flasche entgegen.

Sie ergriff sie und trank ebenfalls daraus. Das Wasser tat unendlich gut und sie gab einen leisen, genießenden Laut von sich, den Snape mit einem Schmunzeln bedachte, als sie ihm die Flasche zurückgab.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine und Snape nickte kurz.

Er stellte die Flasche neben dem Schal ab und kam wieder zurück. Mit einer ganz selbstverständlich wirkenden Geste hielt er Hermine eine Hand hin, die sie ergriff, und zog sie aus ihrer sitzenden Position nach oben.

Als sie standen, richteten sie sich beide erneut aus und Snape gab eine kurze Reihenfolge der Asanas an, die sie machen würden und sie begannen mit weiteren Übungen.

Ehe sie sich versahen, veränderte sich draußen das Licht und der Abend brach herein, ohne daß sie mehr Worte gewechselt hätten, als für die Übungen notwendig gewesen wäre.

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

Als Snape letztendlich erklärte, daß sie mit den Übungen fertig wären und er nun wenigstens noch eine kurze Weile meditieren wolle, setzten sie sich im Lotossitz gegenüber. Er hatte den Schal zurückgeholt und vor sich gelegt, ohne daß Hermine danach gefragt hätte. Außerdem hatte er ebenfalls hinter dem kleinen Stapel seiner Kleidung eine Kerze hervorgeholt, die er zwischen sie gestellt und angezündet hatte.

Mit geöffneten Augen und auf die Flamme konzentriertem Blick begannen sie, sich in die Meditation zu begeben, aber noch bevor einer von ihnen die Chance gehabt hätte, tiefer abzutauchen, fragte Hermine plötzlich leise: „Soll ich Sie jetzt besser alleine lassen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie sogar zu bleiben. Es scheint mir so, als fiele mir die Meditation durch Ihre Anwesenheit heute leichter. Warum, kann ich nicht sagen, da es sogar den üblichen Gegebenheiten widerspricht. Ich weiß nur, daß ich heute abend..."er hob jetzt den Blick über die Kerze und sah Hermine direkt an, die bei ihren ersten Worten ihre Augen ebenfalls von der Flamme gelöst hatte „... darauf angewiesen bin, sehr ruhig zu sein. Ich habe heute einen Abschied zu absolvieren, der mir nicht leicht fallen wird."Er senkte den Blick, lächelte seltsam und schüttelte mit einem leicht fassungslosen Laut den Kopf. „Und wieder erzähle Ich Ihnen Dinge, die Sie nicht nur nichts angehen, sondern Sie im besten Fall belasten können." Als sein Blick aus den fast schwarzen Augen wieder ihren erreichte, ging er Hermine durch und durch, genau wie seine samtweiche Stimme. „Wie machen Sie das, Miss Granger? Erklären Sie mir, wie sie das tun..."

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_**Angel of Mystic:** Ja, einem tobenden Snape möchte ich auch nicht in die Quere geraten.... aber bist du inzwischen nicht auch der Meinung, daß Albus vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm ist, wie ihr ihn im Moment alle seht?_

_**Sveni:** Wie du siehst, gilt mein Hauptaugenmerk im Moment dieser Story – danach werde ich mich wieder der Story „Der Sessel meines Vaters"widmen. Mein erstes Buch wird übrigens, wenn alles gut geht, noch Ende diesen Jahres erscheinen, aber das ist kein Roman, sondern ein Buch über Yoga –lach- trotzdem bin ich sehr stolz darauf._

_**McAbe:** Jap – du warst ziemlich dicht dran . An Jekyl und Hyde hatte ich auch gedacht. Und wer gewinnen wird, weiß man, wenn man meine anderen Stories und meinen geradezu fanatischen Hang zu Happy Endings kennt –ggg- Danke für die Kekse! Ich hoffe, daß ich dein Albus-Bild wieder gerade gerückt habe mit diesem Kapitel? Daß die Frau aus dem alten Film auch Rebecca heißt, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen – und nein – für SO meschugge halte ich Snape nicht...._

_**RedRose:** hier geht es schon wieder weiter! Danke für dein Lob, auch daß dir Nasse Katzen gefällt!_

_**SweetChrisi:** Ich hoffe, daß die Dinge die du bisher nicht verstanden hast, jetzt doch alle Sinn machen. Und ich LIEBE die kleinen Gesten.... Wenn du Musik suchst, nach der ich geschrieben habe, dann leg dir mal das Album „Closer"von Josh Groban zu – mit dem Song „Remember when it rained"habe ich „Erinnerung an Regen"geschrieben.... ich hab's in der Zeit ca. 3544633226322434 mal gehört... Mit deiner Story bin ich fast durch – es dauert etwas, weil ich sehr viele Anmerkungen mache – ich melde mich in den nächsten Tagen bei dir, ok?_

_**Sae:** Es tut mir schrecklich leid um deinen Fingernägel!!! Entschuldigung!!! Und bedenkend, daß ich selbst bisher Erinnerung an Regen als meine Top-Story angesehen habe ist dein Kompliment, das hier sei besser, schon heftig! Danke!_

_**Nicki1807:** Wunderbare Jahre –lach- ich verstehe den Vergleich natürlich, aber hier wäre genau dieser Ausdruck wohl ein Widerspruch in sich. Ich hoffe, daß du Albus nach diesem Kapitel wieder ein bißchen besser leiden kannst – und was die Ähnlichkeit mit Rebecca betrifft, die ist wirklich nur rein äußerlich.... und Snape ist ja bisher auch noch kein bißchen auf die Idee gekommen, die zwei anderweitig zu vergleichen. Auch als er sie für einen Moment für Rebecca hält, weiß er doch gleichzeitig, daß das Unfug ist.  
  
**CallistaEvans:** Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, was ihr dem armen Albus alles zutraut –grins- aber ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, daß er nicht der süße, Zitronenbonbonzauberer ist, der er immer zu sein scheint – trotzdem ist er in meinen Augen nicht „schlecht". Und ich finde es erstaunlich, wie erschrocken ihr darüber seid, daß Snape böse ist... war er das nicht immer???? –schmunzel- und ich würde ja noch viiiiel schneller schreiben, wenn ich nur die ZEIT dafür hätte –haarerauf-_

_**Davaki-Daeva:** Danke fürs „trotzdem Lesen". Die Frage, warum Dumbledore Snape vertraut ist, wie ich schon oft erwähnt habe, für mich eine der zentralsten Fragen der kompletten Potter-Reihe... Ja und ich fürchte tatsächlich, daß du mit deiner Hoffnung, die SS/HG-Kiste würde nicht stattfinden, alleine dastehst.... – sorry- ;O)_

_**Mrs N. Snape:** Ich bin gespannt, wie dir die Fortführung gefällt. Wie alt Severus Sohn ist, wird in Bälde gelüftet – das werde ich jetzt nicht einfach so erzählen. Aber du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, daß er so alt noch nicht sein kann._

_**Pe:** Dumbledore sterben lassen???? Krass! Nein, ich denke nicht, daß ich das tun werde –lach- warum Snape ausgeflippt ist, wurde ja jetzt erklärt – ich hoffe, die Erklärung war ok?_

_**Sevena:** Danke!!!!!! Ja, da ist wohl so ein Band zwischen den Beiden – nur hat es noch keiner von ihnen bewußt gesehen – ich hab allerdings den Eindruck, daß Dumbledore den beiden in der Beziehung schon einen Schritt voraus ist, oder?_

_**Yayanna Unyarima:** Deinem Namen entnehme ich, daß dir der Sonnengruß ebenfalls bekannt ist –ggg- Ich danke dir! Und? Hast du inzwischen konkretere Vermutungen, ob ich die zwei zusammenführe? –g-_

_**Schneehase:** Und? Waren deine Vermutungen richtig?  
  
Ajuna: Wie meinst du das, daß mein Bild von der Geschichte anders ist, als bei den anderen? Kannst du das mal genauer schreiben? Das würde mich sehr interessieren!_

_**TaroMisaki:** schön, daß dir die Sichtänderung gefiel! Und ich hoffe, daß du in diesem Kapitel die weiteren Erklärungen auch mochtest. Ja, ja, Hermine kriegt zwar inzwischen mit, daß da was ist – aber was, das kapiert sie noch lange nicht – ist halt ‚n Kücken –ggg- War Hermine mit dem Einschleichen eigentlich mutig, oder dumm? Sie hält es wohl eher für dumm –g- Ich habe übrigens keinen blassen Schimmer, aus wievielen Kapiteln die Story bestehen wird. – und die Frage, ob die zwei sich kriegen hab ich eigentlcih schon beantwortet –g-_

_**Amruniel:** Ich weiß exakt was du meinst, wenn du auf die zitternden Hände ansprichst... EXAKT..... und es ist genau das gleiche Gefühl, das ich dabei habe, wenn ich sowas schreibe. Ich sehe ihn vor mir – sonst die Ruhe selbst, die Selbstbeherrschung selbst... aber in diesem Moment.....  
Ich bin schwer beeindruckt, daß du auch außerhalb des www an meine Story denkst...  
Hey... da hast du WIEDER gepennt – lach – Nathaniels Mutter ist doch bereits beschrieben worden... wie Hermine – nur in dunkelblond....  
Ich finde es klasse, daß du dich jetzt plötzlich (jetzt erst???) fragst, warum Dumbledore Snape vertraut –breitesgrins-_

_**Cardie:** Danke für dein Lob._

_**Birgit123:** ich kann deine Zweifel verstehen – hoffe aber, daß es in dem Moment wieder glaubwürdig war, als sie sich selbst als bescheuert bezeichnet hat –g-_


	10. Chapter 10

Unglaublich, aber wahr... Malfoy Island ist beendet und ich kann an meinen alten "Baustellen" weiterschreiben. Ich möchte so nach und nach alle offenen Stellen schließen. Ich hoffe, daß ihr noch Interesse an diesen Geschichten habt, nachdem sie so lange brach gelegen haben, aber ich hab ja wenigstens eine gute Entschuldigung gehabt -g- Ich habe übrigens das Tratak, das in diesem Kapitel vorkommt, selbst schon das eine oder andere Mal praktiziert - das ist SEHR spannend... wenngleich ich natürlich noch nie zu SO einem Ergebnis gekommen bin... leider -gggg-  
Liebe Grüße, Satia

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

* * *

Es ging sie nichts an... 

Es ging sie verflucht noch einmal nichts an...

Und doch konnte sie nicht anders und behielt Snape den Rest des Abends auf eine Weise im Auge, die es ihr ermöglichte, mitzubekommen, wenn abends das mit Dumbledore vereinbarte Treffen stattfinden würde.

Es war ihr nicht nur unmöglich gewesen, sich auf Lehrstoff zu konzentrieren, sie hatte es auch nicht fertiggebracht, sich großartig mit Harry und Ron zu unterhalten, denen sie – einer Bauchentscheidung nach – nichts von ihrem Zwischenspiel in Professor Snapes Büro erzählt hatte – oder gar von dem, was sie danach mit ihm erlebt hatte.

OoOoO

Die Meditation mit der sie die Übungen beendet hatten, war in einen höchst seltsamen Zustand umgeschlagen. Hermine konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, wer von ihnen beiden den Gedanken an das Tratak aufgebracht und wann sie sich damit einverstanden erklärt hatten, es auszuführen. Da er die Meditationsform kannte, mußte er auch, genau wie sie, gewußt haben, auf was er sich einließ. Er schien es häufiger praktiziert zu haben, während Hermine es nur aus Büchern kannte. Vielleicht hatte er wissen wollen, warum Hermines Gegenwart ihn so stark beeinflußte. Vielleicht hatte er sich davon tatsächlich Antworten erhofft?

OoOoO

Tratak...

Der Raum war abgedunkelt worden, bis die Kerze zwischen ihnen die einzige Lichtquelle gewesen war. Ein wenig unter Augenhöhe hatte die Flamme gefunkelt, die jeden Atemzug heller geworden zu sein schien, zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten etwas mehr als einen Meter auseinander sehr entspannt aber zugleich sehr gerade im Lotossitz gesessen und nichts getan, als sich über die Spitze der Kerzenflamme hinweg anzusehen.

Tratak...

Die Augen waren geöffnet geblieben. Keiner von beiden hatte geblinzelt.

Tratak...

Die Augen hatten zu brennen begonnen – wie es gedacht gewesen war. Hatten sich durch die starke Reizung mit Tränen gefüllt, die recht zügig begonnen hatten, über beider Wangen zu laufen. Die Augen waren weiter geöffnet geblieben, obwohl das Brennen unerträglich zu werden schien. Ein Prozess, der keine Gefühle hervorgebracht hatte, sondern eine absolut neutrale, anstrengende Reinigung des Geistes, und nicht zuletzt, der Augen gewesen war. Ein Prozess, in dem das hin und wieder leise zu vernehmende Rascheln der Kerzenflamme das einzige Geräusch in dem ansonsten völlig stillen Raum gewesen war.

oOo

Es heißt, daß das Tratak dem Meditierenden Gesichter früherer Inkarnationen der Person die vor ihm sitzt zeigt, denen er in vergangenen Leben bereits begegnet war. Je wichtiger der Mensch für ihn in einem anderen Leben war, desto intensiver das Bild. Je stärker die Emotion die es hervorruft, desto tiefer waren die Gefühle füreinander in den vergangenen Leben gewesen. Haß, Liebe, Verachtung, Zuneigung, Angst, Vertrauen... alles war denkbar. Doch selbst wenn er unter den manchmal dutzenden Gesichtern einzelne deutlich erkennen könnte, wüßte er dadurch trotzdem keine Namen – nicht die tatsächliche Beziehung zueinander – nur die Empfindung zu ihm oder ihr.

Die Gefahr beim Tratak ist, daß du vor Angst vergehst, oder mit einer tiefen Sehnsucht zurückbleibst.

Die Hoffnung ist Erkennen...

oOo

Tratak...

Das Gesicht des Gegenüber hatte zu verschwimmen begonnen, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, in der Mischung aus Licht und Schatten die die Kerze in der Dunkelheit verursacht hatte und den Schlieren die sich durch die gewollt über die unbewegten Gesichter laufenden Tränen gebildet hatten, die nichts mit Traurigkeit zu tun hatten, oder mit Schmerz, sondern einfach nur Teil der Meditation waren.

Und dann waren sie entstanden – die anderen Gesichter ... und die beiden Meditierenden hatten begonnen zu sehen...

OoOoO

Und nun stand Hermine im Dunkeln vor den Toren Hogwarts und wartete darauf, daß ihre Annahme bezüglich des Treffpunktes und der Zeit, die sie sich allein aus verschiedenen Indizien zusammengereimt hatte, korrekt war, während sie wieder und wieder an das Tratak zurückdachte.

Es waren diverse Gesichter aufgetaucht. Schemenhaft, mal grob wie Scherenschnitte, mal so weich, daß sie zu verschwommen gewesen waren um sie zu erkennen. Aber in den blitzenden Überblendungen zwischend den einzelnen Gesichtern, kehrte drei immer wieder und letztendlich war es ein einziges, das eindeutig die heftigsten Emotionen in ihr hervorrief. Sie wußte nicht, was Snape in ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte, da sie danach nicht darüber gesprochen hatten, aber überrascht war er, von dem, was das Tratak ihm gezeigt hatte ebenfalls gewesen.

Hermine hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis sie die Emotionen dem sehr jungen Mann gegenüber, einordnen konnte, dessen Züge sich vor Hermines Augen über Snapes Gesicht gelegt hatten.

„Wohlwollen" war das erste Wort, das ihr passen erschienen war. Bald gesellten sich Worte wie „Stolz" und „Streben" hinzu. Stolz auf ihn und das Streben, den Stolz auf ihn zu vergrößern. Und die diversen Empfindungen passten plötzlich perfekt zueinander, als ihr der Begriff „Schüler" in den Sinn kam und dann wußte sie es...

Wenn das Tratak nicht nur ein Hirngespinst war, sondern tatsächlich zurückblicken ließ, dann waren Snape und sie schon einmal Schüler und Lehrer gewesen... aber mit vertauschten Rollen...

Hermine wollte es, seit sie die Meditation so ausgelegt hatte, mit allen Mitteln als Unfug abtun. Es damit erklären, daß man sich so ziemlich alles einreden konnte, wenn man es nur intensiv genug versuchte. Aber die Empfindungen waren so stark gewesen, daß es ihr sehr schwer fiel, sie nicht als echt anzusehen. Also tat ihr Verstand das Gegenteil von dem, was sie wollte und „schenkte" ihr die Erkenntnis, daß der Grund für ihre Gier nach mehr Wissen von Snape vielleicht der war, daß sie wußte, daß sie selbst dieses Wissen einmal in ihn hineingelegt hatte – daß sie mit all ihrem Lerneifer nur die tiefe Sehnsucht danach befriedigte, sich erneut anzueignen, was sie längst einmal besessen hatte. Vielleicht fühlte es sich deshalb so „richtig" an, all dieses Wissen in sich aufzunehmen, als sei es Nahrung für sie.

Allerdings mußte sie gestehen, daß eine sehr konkrete Emotion, die dieses andere Gesicht in ihr ausgelöst hatte, ganz und gar nicht zu der Verbindung Schüler und Lehrende gepaßt hatte... speziell diese sorgten dafür, daß sie eher geneigt war, das komplette Tratak als Hirngespinst abzutun, als es für echt zu halten.

OoOoO

Eine Nebentür des Schlosses öffnete sich. Hermine duckte sich tiefer in den Schatten der Mauer hinein an der sie stand und sah zu, wie Snape die Türe wieder sorgfältig verschloß und sich dann im Mondlicht quer über die Wiese auf den Weg machte, in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide.

In großem Abstand folgte sie ihm und bemerkte, kurz bevor sie die Weide erreichten, daß dort Lichter brannten.

Es war kein Problem für Hermine, sich so im Dunkeln zu halten, daß sie sicher sein konnte, nicht gesehen zu werden. Zumal Snape sich kein einziges Mal umwandte, sondern geradewegs auf die Weide zuging.

Dumbledore stand neben einigen magischen Fackeln, die in sicherer Entfernung zur Weide die Wiese erhellten.

Seine Hand lag auf der Schulter eines kleinen, recht zierlichen Jungen mit dunkelblonden Haaren, der vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt sein mochte und der für sein Alter deutlich zu ernst aussah. Aber vielleicht war der Kleine auch einfach nur müde. Schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht und er sollte sicherlich normalerweise um diese Zeit längst schlafen.

Er lief seinem Vater nicht entgegen, sondern wartete, bis dieser bei ihm angelangt war.

Dumbledore trat ein Stück zur Seite und Snape ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke. Sprach mit ihm. Der Kleine sah ihn dabei so konzentriert an, daß Hermine auch auf die Entfernung erkennen konnte, daß der Junge mehr verstand, als für sein Alter normal gewesen wäre. Er nickte einige Male und dann legte er seine kleinen Arme ganz ruhig, aber fest um seinen Vater, der ihn ebenso fest an sich zog und hielt.

Dumbledore ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen und da beide Männer nur auf das achteten, was gerade unmittelbar vor ihnen geschah, war es nicht verwunderlich, daß Hermine als erste bemerkte, was in ihrem weiteren Umfeld geschah.

Erst war es nur eine Art Knistern.

Dann kam dieses Rascheln hinzu, das Hermine die Nackenhaare aufstellte.

Ihr Blick suchte nach der Quelle dieses Geräusches. Und in dem Moment, in dem sie wußte, was es war, erkannte sie auch, daß sie von etlichen Stellen aus gleichzeitig kamen.

„DRYDER!", schrie sie den Männern zu, die sich bei ihrem Schrei fürchterlich erschraken, aber auf der Stelle in Verteidiungsposition gingen. Der Junge stand zwischen ihnen und sah sich ängstlich um.

Die Spinnenwesen, von der Höhe eines Zentauren, durch die Beine jedoch fast dreimal so breit wie diese, kamen aus ihren Deckungen heraus und gingen, relativ siegesgewiss auf ihre Opfer zu.

Hermine hatte bislang nur einige schlechte Abbildungen von ihnen gesehen. Sie waren von einer bizarren Schönheit. Die Spinnenleiber trugen den Oberkörper von Elfen mit tiefschwarzer Haut. Ihre schneeweißen Haare waren zu kunstvollen Flechtgebilden gebunden. Ihre glühend erscheinenden, roten Augen untermalten nur die Unheimlichkeit ihrer Erscheinung. Sie trugen keine Zauberstäbe. Die benötigten sie als magische Wesen nicht. Die Magie, die sie benutzen konnten, kam aus ihrem Inneren und war tödlich – sofern sie mit genug Macht gespochen war. Aber selbst magieunbegabtere Dryder stellten eine tödliche Gefahr dar, denn ihre Bisse oder die Schnitte von ihren Klauen an den acht Spinnenbeinen waren hochgiftig. Und das wußte nicht nur Snape, sondern auch der Schulleiter, der sich zwar erhobenen Hauptes, aber trotzdem langsam und mit Vorsicht bewegte. Unter den etwa ein Dutzend Drydern stach einer durch sein Aussehen hervor. Sein Körper war bemalt mit arkanen Zeichen,die Hermine nicht kannte. Offenbar war er einer der Magier unter ihnen, von denen Snape in der Kapelle gesprochen hatte. Sie alle beherrschten Magie – aber die unter ihnen, die auch den Titel „Magier" trugen, waren die stärksten.

Eben dieser ging nun ruhigen, siegesgewissen Schrittes auf die beiden Männer zu.

Snape und Dumbledore hielten ihre Zauberstäbe ausgestreckt und während Dumbledore sich dem Magier zugewandt hielt, drehte sich Snape langsam um sich selbst, um die anderen im Auge zu behalten, die näher gekommen waren, aber in sicherer Entfernung stehen blieben.

„Wirr wollen nurr dicchh Weisssbarrt", schnarrte der Anführer der Dryder mit einer Stimme, die irgendwie knisterte.

Hermine sah sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, daß, trotz ihres Schreis, keiner der Dryder ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, obwohl sie ihre Anwesenheit verraten hatte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie gleichzeitig, wie sie helfen konnte.

In diesem Moment sah Snape sie.

Seine Gedanken schienen zu rasen. Er sah sie an, sah Nathaniel an, sah zu Dumbledore rüber und wieder zu Nathaniel. Natürlich behielt er die Dryder um sich herum im Auge, aber er schien gleichzeitig alle Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf durchzuspielen.

„Was wollt ihr denn mit mir?", fragte Dumbledore in seiner souveränen Art, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu senken.

„Du sstehsst imm Weg. Wirr wollenn dass gezzeicchnette Mensschhenkinnd und du sstehsst imm Weg."

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dabei nicht helfen.", erklärte Dumbledore, als erläutere er einem nach dem Weg fragenden, daß er diesen nicht kenne. „Der Junge wird bei uns bleiben und keinesfalls ein Opfer eurer Gottheit werden. Darf ich fragen, ob es deine Idee ist, ihn zu opfern? Oder gibt es andere von euch, die dies ebenfalls tun wollen?"

Geschickt... der Schulleiter versuchte Informationen aus den Drydern herauszuholen und schien damit offenbar Erfolg zu haben, denn der Magier streckte die Brust stolz hervor.

„Meeiine Iddee wird mirr dass Wohllwollenn derr Göttinn bringgen. Niiemannd sonnst weiss ess jetzzt. Abberr ssie werrdenn ess alle wiissenn. Wirr werdden dichh nunn töttenn odder mittnehmmen undd ebbenfallss oppfern – eine grosse Ehrre – du darrfsst wähllenn.", erklärte der Dryder großzügig.

„Ich denke nicht, daß ich mitkommen kann und ich gedenke auch nicht zu sterben."

Dumbledore vertraute darauf, daß Snape ihm den Rücken freihielt, während er nach vorne auf den Magier konzentriert war.

Doch während Dumbledore Snape nicht sehen konnte, war dies Hermine sehrwohl möglich und ganz allmählich erkannte sie, daß in dem Zaubertrankprofessor mehr Gedanken vor sich gingen, als nur die daran, wie alle aus dieser Situation herauskommen konnten. Ein Kampf gegen die Wesen war praktisch von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Sie waren zu viele, als daß sie eine Chance gehabt hätten.

Und plötzlich wurde Hermine bewußt, daß Snape dem Schulleiter durch seinen Eid nichts antun konnte, daß es ihm aber ganz sicher durchaus möglich war, dabei zuzusehen, wie jemand anders es tat. Wenn Albus tot war, wäre der Fluch, den er auf Snape gelegt hatte fort... er könnte gehen... er könnte den Jungen mitnehmen... die Dryder schienen weder an ihm noch an dem Kind interessiert zu sein. Sie wollten nur Dumbledore aus dem Weg haben um an Harry heranzukommen...

Und dann bestätigte Hermines Befürchtung sich auf die schlimmste Weise.

Ein Dryder hinter Albus machte, während Snape ihm ohne jede Regung zusah, eine Bewegung, die einen Zauberspruch in die Richtung des Schulleiters schleuderte, diesen völlig unvorbereitet überraschte und zu Boden warf. Er schien betäubt zu sein und die Dryder gaben ein hocherfreutes, klackerndes Geräusch von sich.

Hermine wollte aufschreien, aber sie wagte es nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit der Dryder auf sich zu lenken. Also blieb sie bewegungslos in ihrer Deckung stehen und sah schluckend und mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen, wie Snape mit einer langsamen Bewegung seinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm, der mit kindlicher Angst in den Augen die Wesen um sich herum betrachtete und dann ruhigen Schrittes in Richtung des Schlosses ging, so daß er unweigerlich an Hermine vorbeikommen mußte.

„Einne weissee Enttsscheiddungg, Mennssch.", zischte der Magier Snape hinterher. Man ließ ihn offenbar tatsächlich vollkommen unbehelligt gehen.

Hermine hätte Snape am liebsten angeschrien, aber stumm beobachtete sie nur, wie er sich Schritt für Schritt von Albus entfernte und ihn bewußtlos seinem Schicksal überließ, während der Junge auf seinem Arm nach hinten sah und beobachtete, wie die Dryder die letzten Schritte auf Albus zugingen.

Als er nur noch wenige Meter von Hermine entfernt war, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Und zischte ein deutlich hörbares „VERDAMMT", als sei er wütend darüber, daß er stehengeblieben war.

Er atmete heftig, als ringe er mit sich selbst und schloß plötzlich die Augen krampfhaft, als wolle er sich gegen das wehren, das in ihm vorging. Aber als er die Augen wieder öffente, konnte Hermine sehen, daß das, wogegen er sich gewehrt hatte, gesiegt hatte.

Er preßte das Kind in seinm Arm noch einmal fest an sich, dann suchte er in den Bäumen nach Hermine, fand sie, rannte die letzten Meter zu ihr. Drückte ihr den Jungen in die Hand.

„Bring ihn zum Schloß, Maya – schick Hilfe – komm nicht zurück, bleib bei ihm!", waren seinen einzigen Worte, bevor er für nur eine einzige Sekunde ihr Gesicht fasste, ihr vollkommen unerwarteterweise einen Kuß gab, sie auf der Stelle wieder los ließ, sich umwandte und mit riesigen Schritten auf die Dryder losging – den Zauberstab in eindeutiger Kampfabsicht nach vorne gestreckt.

Während Hermine restlos verwirrt und in panischer Angst mit dem Kind im Arm den Hügel so schnell hochrannte wie es möglich war, hörte sie Snape im Hintergrund einen Kampfzauber nach dem anderen schreien, während die Dryder gleichzeitig klackend und kreischend losschlugen.

Noch bevor sie außer Hörweite war, hörte sie auch Albus Stimme plötzlich wieder, der ebenso wie Snape in die Kampfhandlung eingriff und dann hörte sie Snapes Schrei... einen Schmerzensschrei, wie jemand ihn von sich gab, der von etwas wirklich Üblem getroffen worden war...

Im Schloß fand sie trotz der späten Stunde mehrere Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer, das auch gleichzeitig eine Art Gemeinsachaftsraum für die Lehrer war und nachdem sie diese, wie ihr befohlen worden war, Snape und dem Schulleiter zu Hilfe geschickt hatte, setzte sie sich hin, ohne dabei Nathaniel loszulassen, so daß dieser auf ihrem Schoß zu sitzen kam. Sie weinte nur deshalb nicht, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, den Jungen wieder zu beruhigen, der sich an sie klammerte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

‚Maya'... er hatte sie Maya genannt... und sie wußte, daß das richtig war... das war ihr Name... gewesen...? Konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, daß das Tratak Snape mehr verraten hatte, als es dies eigentlich hätte tun können? Aber warum wußte SIE dann, daß der Name richtig war? Warum hatte der Kuß sie überrascht – nicht aber schockiert? Warum hatte es sich richtig angefühlt? Warum hatte sie jetzt mehr Angst um ihn, als erklärbar war? Warum machte sie sich zwar duchaus Sorgen um Dumbledore – fand aber gleichzeitig den Gedanken vollkommen unerträglich, daß Severus... daß Adrian?... etwas geschehen konne. Wo um Himmels Willen war dieser Name nun aufgetaucht?!

Hermine wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und im Raum umhergewandert, platzte beinahe vor Verlangen, in irgendwelchen Büchern nachzuschlagen, ob möglich war, was hier geschah! Aber der kleinen, noch immer leicht zitternde Junge in ihrem Arm verhinderte dies. Nathaniel wurde jetzt allerdings schnell so schläfrig, daß es nur noch eine Sache von Minuten sein konnte, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Und so saß Hermine alleine im Lehrerzimmer der Professoren von Hogwarts, hielt einen kleinen Jungen im Arm, den sie heute das erste Mal gesehen hatte und konnte nur, ohne jede faktische Belegung, darüber spekulieren, ob es möglich war, daß man sich so konkret an ein früheres Leben erinnern konnte, oder ob das alles Hirngespinste waren und ob Professor Severus Snape wohl noch lebte, oder längst tot war...

OoOoO

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, Nathaniel schlief längst tief und fest, bis die Tür des Lehrerzimmers endlich wieder aufging.

Albus Dumbledore kam herein. Er sah geschafft, aber durchaus zufrieden aus und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, der Hermine gegenüber stand.

„Sie sind besiegt.", erklärte er als erstes.

„Und Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine, noch bevor er ganz zuende gesprochen hatte.

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte.

„Daß es ihm gut geht wäre zwar übertrieben, aber er wird bald wieder in Ordnung sein. Er hat einige Flüche abbekommen, aber nichts, was ihn dauerhaft schädigen könnte. Die Gefahr für Harry ist damit endgültig besiegt – zumindest was die Dryder betrifft.", berichtete er.

„Wo ist der Professor?", fragte Hermine und war sich im selben Moment plötzlich bewußt, daß es durchaus höflich gewesen wäre, zu fragen, wie es dem Schulleiter ging, oder Freude darüber zu zeigen, daß Harry durch die Dryder keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Aber es entsprach der Wahrheit, daß es einzig und allein Professor Snape war, dessen Verbleib und Zustand sie in diesem Moment interessierte.

„Er ist in der Krankenstation und wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ihn gerne eben besuchen. Er wird dort nur versorgt. Er muß nicht dort bleiben. Allerdings wird er wohl ein paar Tage nicht unterrichten können."

Er lächelte sie an.

„Soll ich Nathaniel so lange nehmen?", bot er an.

Hermine sah auf den Jungen herunter. „Ich weiß nicht... soll ich ihn nicht lieber mitnehmen?"

Albus schien die Für und Wider abzuwägen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich denke ich bringen ihn lieber erst einmal wieder in seine Familie zurück."

Hermine war nicht glücklich über diese Entscheidung, nickte aber.

„Professor Dumbledore...", begann Hermine zögernd. „Professor Snape hat vorhin..."

Der Schulleiter unterbrach sie, in dem er abwehrend eine Hand hob.

„Miss Granger... entscheidend ist ausschließlich, wie er sich entschieden hat. Auch wenn es sicher nicht nett war, war es doch gleichzeitig mehr als verständlich, daß die Situation für ihn eine unglaubliche Versuchung war. Doch als ihn bereits niemand mehr daran hätte hindern können, einfach zu gehen, hat er sich anders entschieden und ist geblieben. Das alleine zählt für mich. Severus Snape ist kein Heiliger, Miss Granger. Und er wird nie einer sein. Aber er ist ein guter Mensch, besser als viele andere. Aber ich glaube, daß Sie das sehr genau wissen, nicht wahr? Ich meinte jedenfalls etwas bemerkt zu haben, als ich Ihre Aura entwirrte, daß dies bestätigen würde."

„Ich kenne ihn doch kaum...", flüsterte Hermine – genau wissend, was Albus meinte.

„Wenn das stimmen würde, währen viele Facetten Ihrer Aura, die sich in seiner Gegenwart verändert hat, nicht erklärbar, Miss Granger. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Sie kennen ihn besser als möglich sein dürfte und dafür gibt es nur wenige Erkärungsmöglichkeiten. Vor allem kennen Sie Aspekte seiner selbst, die bisher außer mir wohl kaum jemand kannte."

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.", sagte sie schüchtern und bestimmt zugleich.

„Das ist auch nicht notwendig.", sagte Dumbledore sanft, erhob sich und nahm ihr Nathaniel aus den Armen.

„Und jetzt gehen sie. Irgendewas sagt mir, daß er schon wartet."

OoOoO

Snape saß auf der Kante eines Bettes, das offensichtlich nicht seines werden sollte, sondern lediglich als Sitzgelegenheit diente, während Madame Pomfrey ihm das rechte Handgelenk mit eine magischen Paste einrieb und dann verband.

Er sah hoch zu ihr, sagte aber keinen Ton, bis Madame Pomfrey aus dem Raum war.

„Nathaniel?", fragte er in einem Wort.

„Schläft tief und fest und Albus bringt ihn nun zurück."

Snape nickte langsam.

„Gut...", sagte er dann ebenso langsam und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er Hermine ansehen sollte, oder nicht.

Aber als sie näher an ihn heran kam, hob er den Blick doch.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen.", sagte er ruhig.

„Das ist nicht notwendig.", erklärte Hermine sofort, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch, ist es, und das nun schon zum dritten Mal. Ich habe mich vor dem Schloß in mehrerlei Hinsicht unmöglich benommen."

„Sie haben eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen und sich dafür entschieden, ihre Loyalität und alles Gute in Ihnen siegen zu lassen. Was daran ist unmöglich?"

Er sah sie regelrecht misstrauisch an.

„Auch wenn dieser Teil der gravierendere der Szene gewesen sein mag, wissen Sie genau, wovon ich noch spreche. Ich habe Sie geküßt. Das war unangebracht, vollkommen unnötig und einfach... nun ja... unangebracht!"

Hermine mußte darüber schmunzeln, daß ihm für diese „Ungeheuerlichkeit" keine Worte einfielen.

„Hermine Granger gegenüber wäre es vielleicht unangebracht gewesen. Aber auch Maya gegenüber?", fragte sie leise.

Er blieb stumm. Sah sie an, als suche er etwas in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie stellte sich dicht vor ihn und sah auf ihn herab.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich mit dieser Erkenntnis umgehen soll und es ist wohl auch vom Leben nicht gedacht, daß es einem so bewußt wird, aber vielleicht sollten Zauberer und Hexen kein Tratak betreiben. Nicht wahr, Adrian?"

Seine Augen wurden groß, während er wortlos zu ihr hochsah.

Hermine wußte nicht, wo die Worte herkamen, die plötzlich aus ihrem Inneren nach außen strömten, aber sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Und sie wußte, daß jedes einzelne davon wahr war.

„Wir haben uns geschworen, daß wir uns in allen Zeiten finden würden, wenn einer von uns in Not ist. Als ich in den Felsspalt gefallen bin, hast du mich mit „du" angesprochen. Ich war in Not und du warst da. Und es ist nun schon viel zu lange so, daß du Hilfe brauchst. Wenn wir genauer hingesehen hätten, hätte dies alles schon viel eher klar werden können, aber es sollte wohl so lange dauern, wie es gedauert hat. Aber jetzt bin ich da. Ich habe mein erlerntes Wissen nicht in dieses Leben hinüberretten können, obwohl mit diesem anderen Leben wohl mein intuitives Verständnis für viele wissenchaftliche Dinge erklärt wäre, aber ich weiß, wer du bist und du weißt, wer ich bin. Das ist mehr, als die meisten Menschen voneinander sagen können."

Sie streichelte, während sie dies sagte, sanft mit der Hand an seinen Schläfen entlang bis über seine Wange und er ließ es zu.

„Dir gegenüber,", sprach nun auch er „konnte ich mich damals immer schon mehr öffnen, als jedem anderen gegenüber. Es hat mich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, daß ich dir in der Kapelle so viel von mir und von Rebecca, erzählt habe – aber nun ist es verständlich... Was tun wir jetzt mit dieser Erkenntnis? Weiß du nun alles wieder? Oder sprichst du gerade, ähnlich wie ich, einfach diesem Gefühl folgend?"

Hermine lächelte etwas verzweifelt.

„Es ist so, als stünde jemand hinter mir und spreche vor, was ich dann nachspreche. Aber ich denke, daß wir beide nun gezielt nach dem suchen können, war gewesen ist."

Er nickte, senkte kurz den Blick und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Ich habe Sorge, daß nun das, was bei den Treffen mit Rebecca oder Nathaniel geschehen ist, auch geschehen könnte, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin."

Hermine hob seine Hände hoch zu ihren Lippen, gab einen sanften Kuß darauf, bevor sie sie wieder sinken ließ.

„Anfangs wird das wohl auch so sein. Dann müssen wir halt zur Meditation greifen, um es im Zaume zu halten. Wir beide haben zusammen schon ganz andere Dinge fertiggebracht, als nur die emotional verändernde Wirkung eines schwarzmagischen Males zu eliminieren. Wir werden alles daransetzen, diesen Wahnsinn des Males zu beenden, ohne es damit für deine Arbeit für den Orden unbrauchbar zu machen. Du weißt das wir das können."

Ein Leuchten, ein Erinnern, tauchte in seinen Augen auf.

„...und daß sie uns wegen solcher und ähnlicher Dinge getrennt haben..."

Hermine schmunzelte und nickte.

„Aber sie können uns nicht aufhalten... So lange wie wir noch nicht alle Rätsel gelöst haben, bleiben wir im Verborgenen, Severus. Niemand muß wissen, daß wir uns wiedererkannt haben, daß wir wissen, wer wir waren. Die alten Namen sind ohnehin Schall und Rauch. Sie waren nur Mittel zum Zweck, damit wir sicher sein konnten. Du bist Severus. Ich bin Hermine. Und im Moment ist die Dunkelheit in der wir verborgen sind, noch ein Segen für uns. Aber sobald wir alle Erkenntnisse zurückerlangt haben, werden wir hinaustreten ins Licht. Und dann gehört unser Leben wieder uns..."

Er nickte mit einem verwirrten Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, daß das alles wahr ist, und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, daß ich keinen blassen Schimmer von dem habe, was du da redest."

Hermine lachte.

„Es geht mir genauso! Da ist wohl eine Menge Recherche notwendig. Aber ich bin trotzdem unendlich froh, daß jetzt so viel Seltsames und Kurioses zwischen uns wenigstens ansatzweise, wenn auch nur mit neuen Rätseln, erklärt ist."

Er nickte erneut und zog sie dann an sich, legte sein Gesicht mit der Wange gegen ihren Bauch und atmete erleichtet aus.

„Ich habe dich vermißt.", flüsterte er.

Sie strich ihm sanft über das schwarze Haar. „Ich bin wieder da..."

**ENDE**


End file.
